resident evil el virus E
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: con un plan para la resurrección de la corporación umbrela , wesker tratara de liberar un virus peor que el virus T pero no sabe que su plan se cruzara con leon kennedy y el evitara a toda costa que umbrela resurja
1. Chapter 1

**una misión difícil para león kennedy **

en medio de la calle a medio dia se ve manejando a un joven de edad de 26 años quien manejaba un convertible negro , al llegar a una casa de dos pisos , el abre la cochera con el control remoto y entra el auto ,al bajar de este acaricia a su perro balto quien estaba feliz de verlo

leon : tranquilo muchacho , soy yo

leon subes las escaleras pero escucha un ruido que viene de su casa como si cayera una olla al suelo , león ve que la puerta esta entre abierta y saca su arma para enfrentar lo que sea , al abrir la puerta ve con sus ojos que en realidad el intruso era claire y rani que estaban en su casa

claire : ah hola león ¿ como estas ?

leon: ¿claire ? ¿que haces aquí ?

rani : ten las preparamos hace unos momentos

rani le muestra una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas a león y este se sirve , pero sostuvo la misma pregunta

claire : no puedo venir a ver a un viejo amigo , sin que me juzgues

leon se sienta en el sillón y rani lo mira como si estuvieran tramando algo

leon : ¿que quieren ahora ?

claire : no , no necesitamos nada ¿por que preguntas ?

leon : clear eres una joven muy lista , tu y tu hija siempre que necesitan algo que yo puedo hacer vienen a buscarme

claire : necesitamos que nos lleves a matanza

leon : matanza? ¿para que quieren ir a ese lugar ?

rani : se inaugurar el parque de diversiones mas grande del país y el ratón mitzi va a estar ahí

leon : no gracias , no quiero ir

claire : no entiendes , queremos que tu nos lleves

leon : no , mañana es mi dia libre y no quiero desperdiciarlo

claire : vamos leon , tienes que divertirte

leon : dije que no , as que no insistan mas

claire y rani comienzan a suplicarle hasta que leon se arta de escucharlas y se rinde y decide llevarlas

leon : ¿y que pasaran la noche aqui ?

claire y rani : una fiesta de pijamas si

leon : maldición , para que hable

esa misma noche león se recuesta dormido en su sillon y se despierta de golpe al escuchar la música que habían puesto claire y rani

leon : ¿cuanto tiempo puede soportar esto un hombre ?

siguieron jugando hasta las 02: 00 de la madrugada , leon despierta y ve aclaire que estaba ligera de ropa y leon la mira de pies a cabezas con la seja levantada

clear : hey mis ojos están aquí , león

leon : disculpa , solo quiero dormir

en ese momento clear se acerca a leon y lo mira a los ojos y se recuesta junto a el

claire : mañana te divertirás con nosotras te lo aseguro

a la mañana siguiente león despierta en es sillón medio dormido , al escuchar el ruido de las puertas de su alacena y ve a rani revisando la alacena

rani :¿donde esta el cereal ?

leon : no hay cereal , solo no tuve tiempo de ir de compras

en ese momento rani se acerca a león y le dice lo que vio anoche , cuando estaba con clear

leon : sabes ,las niñas como tu no deben ver algunas cosas

claire sale de la casa llevando los bolsos y cargándolos en el auto de león , leon y rani se suben , mientras esperaban a clear ella estaba muy emocionada pero león no quería hablar con esa niña que según el era muy molesta , pero lo que leon no sabia es que la corporacion umbrela estaria en su dia libre igual que esas mujeres que el tenia en su auto , pero el no sospechaba nada

**el virus "E "**

en una base subteranea se ve una mesa encabezada por albert wesker , quien estaba con unos sujetos que le entregaban un maletin con los simbolos de umbrela , tricell y will pharma

wesker : esta bien , acepto el trato , ustedes tendrán las pruebas que necesitan acerca del virus "E" y yo me asegurare de que sean reconocidos

marcus : esta bien señor wesker pero como sabremos que la B.S.A.A. no nos molestara

barry : si es cierto , sabemos que el presidente enviara a kennedy a cazarnos

wesker : YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESCUCHAR HABLAR DE LEÓN KENNEDY , ES UN HOMBRE COMÚN Y CORRIENTE , señores esta en nuestras manos manejar el mundo como nos de la gana y señores no dejaremos que un solo hombre se interponga en nuestros caminos

la reunion termino y wesker se cruzo de piernas y junto sus dedos como es costumbre de el

wesker : mmmmm kennedy eh , anda ve si te atrevez

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**el primer ataque del virus " E "**

en el camino león se detiene para comprar unas cuantas bebidas para el , claire y rani , mientras estaba conduciendo llegan al parque y rani baja primera , luego claire y después león

león : ¿como demonios deje que me convencieran de esto ?

claire : vamos león no seas tan amargado , te parece a chris , el prefiere quedare en casa mirando un aburrido juego de fútbol

león : ahora entiendo a tu hermano

cuando león paga las entradas claire y rani se emocionan y se separan de león , este las pierde de vista pero no se molesto en buscarlas

león : ah mujeres

león se va hasta el centro de comida rápida y comienza a comer una hamburguesa , mientras estaba bebiendo una gaseosa claire y rani lo abrasan por detrás haciendo que derrame toda su bebida

leon : oh demonios , ¿ están locas las dos o que ?

rani lo toma de la mano derecha y claire de la izquierda , lo comienzan a levar a rastra , pero el no entiende nada

leon : ¿a donde vamos ?

claire : no pierdas tiempo hablando , vamos

cuando llegaron a un puesto de juegos , león parecía mas irritado que de costumbre

leon : ¿ esta es para lo que me llamaron ? ¿para ganar un oso de peluche ?

rani : si , solo tira la pelota y derriba las tres botellas y listo

leon : esta bien , esta bien lo hare

leon lanza con tanta fuerzo que de en su primer tiro derriba las tres botellas pero la de la derecha derriba las otras tres

claire : con premio doble genial , eres bueno en esto

mientras los tres estaban distraídos se ve a una mujer con un tapado negro llevaba una valija negra y al llegar a la planta de agua y sale sin ser vista

claire lleva a león hasta la montaña rusa y rani se emociona

claire : sabes rani , creo que tienes edad para subir sola

rani : león puedo hablar con tigo un minuto

rani se acerca a león y este se agacha quedando en cuclillas

rani : ¿quieres estar con claire a solas verdad ?

león : sabes eso solo demuestra que eres muy superficial

rani : tal vez los deje a solas pero...

león : es increíble que me este chantajeando una ganster de ocho años

león le da un billete de 100 dolares a rani y este lo besa en la mejilla y se va feliz

claire : leon ¿ le diste cien dolares a una niña de ocho años ?

león : no tengo otra cosa en que gastarla , que ella lo disfrute

claire lo toma suavemente del brazo y este la toma igualmente , pero claire lo lleva hasta una atracción que ella quería ir desde hace tiempo

claire : ¿quieres entrar al túnel del amor con migo ?

leon : ¿hay un plan B ?

claire : claro que no señor kennedy , vamos

los dos entran al túnel y claire parece mas dispuesta a prestarle atención a león que en ver el camino

pero en la linea del parque uno de los payasos que bebio el agua se infecto y ataco a su compañero quien atacara a los demás , eran una docena de carnívoros y se dispersaron por el parque , en medio del túnel leon y claire se estaban relajando , cuando el bote se detuvo

claire : mmmm se detuvo , tenemos que esperar a que lo reparen

león solo levanto la ceja y le sonrió lo que provoco que claire se sonrojara , pero en ese momento un tipo aparecio que trato de morder a leon y este se defendio con una llave lo logro tomar del cuello y le termino rompiendo el cuello

leon : oh , no otra vez no

leon y claire salen del tunel y ven a toda la conmocion del parque y este trata de tomar su arma pero la dejo en el auto cuando salio de este

leon : maldición , no tengo mi arma

rani : leon , claire

leon y claire : rani ! por aqui

en ese momento la misteriosa mujer preparo un dardo con una sustancia que tenia en el maletín

mujer : mas vale que me agradezca por la cura león

la mujer le dispara el dardo con una cerbatana ,pero para desgracia de león rani se cruza en medio de león y la cura recibiendo el impacto , pero ella no lo noto

leon : hay que salir de aqui rápido

claire : estoy de acuerdo

leon , claire y rani se diriguen a la salida cuando algo llama la atencion de leon , otro personaje que estaba vestido de negro , leon lo percige hasta que este quedo acorralado

wesker : cuanto tiempo si verte león

leon : wesker , no sabia que te gustaba divertirte

wesker : la verdad , solo queria saber como marchaba todo con el virus E

leon : ¿el virus E ? ¿que estas tramando ahora wesker ?

wesker : solo erradicar a la raza humana , ademas con el resurgimiento de umbrela , no tendras mas opcion que rendirte tu solo

leon : no te lo permitiré wesker

leon le tira una patada a wesker pero este la esquiva y barre con las piernas de leon quien cae al suelo , wesker lo toma del cuello y leon trata de zafarse dándole puños a la cara , pero wesker no lo movía , claire llego y le disparo dos veces en la espalda , wesker se da la vuelta y suelta a león , claire le dispara nuevamente pero wesker esquiva los disparos como es típico de el

wesker: ah no, no ,no creo que ustedes estan muy viejos para esto

al ver a rani que tenia la marca de la vacuna contra el virus E wesker se vio obligado a llevar cela , claire trato de evitarlo pero wesker le da un patada descendente el la cabeza y esta cae desmallada , leon la levanta y la carga en sus hombros , pero lo que wesker no sabe es que leon le quito su killer 7 a wesker

leon : gracias por tu arma wesker

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**rumbo a Italia **

en el camino con el paso lleno de zombies , león que aun cargaba a claire en sus hombros se vio rodeado y su arma solo tenia un cartucho con 15 balas

leon : malditas sea , no podre con ellos , son demasiados

en ese momento claire despierta y le dispara a uno que venia por la espada de león , león comenzó a atacar con los puños pero era medio dificil claire también comenzó a golpearlos pero no resulto

leon : claire corre

claire comenzó a correr hasta llegar al centro de mando del parque , al voltear ve que hay un aparador con armas de fuego ,claire toma un rifle de asalto y se lo lanza a león por la ventana y este comienza a dispararles ,claire se apresura a buscar mas municiones pero solo quedaba para cargar una vez mas

claire : león , no hay mas armas ni municiones aqui arriba

león : no importa los detendremos por un tiempo con esto

claire ve que una madre necesitaba ayuda que estaba forcejeando con un zombie para proteger a su hija ,claire lo toma del cuello y se lo rompe

claire : esta a salvo , ahora vallase a un lugar seguro

la madre se va con si hija , pero claire comenzó a pensar en rani ¿ que le haría wesker ? y ¿por que se la llevo ?

león : claire ! detrás de ti

claire se da la vuelta y un zombie la ataca , claire cae al piso con el zombie tratando de arrancarle un trozo de garganta , león lo toma de los pies y lo jala para su lado , cuando lo tuvo en posición y este cae con su codo reventandole la cabeza al zombie

león :¿ claire estas bien ?

claire : si , gracias por la ayuda te lo tendre que pagar este favor¿ verdad ?

león : si , pero en otro momento , ahora salgamos de aquí

león y claire ven que en el tren fantasma había varios tanques de nafta , león los tomo y los posiciono en frente de la horda de caníbales

claire : yo me encargo de que vengan para acá , tu encárgate de los barriles

claire sale corriendo , los zombies comenzaron a perseguirla , pero en el ultimo momento ella tropieza y se lastima la pierna , mientras ella se arrastraba para no ser devorada , león presencio la escena y corrió a socorrerla , león la levanto y corrió hacia la trampa

león : CLAIRE , FUEGO!

claire le dispara a los barriles que explotan llevándose gran parte de la horda , en ese momento la caballeria llega en camino comandados por chris redfield ,quien los exterminaron en un zip- zap

chris : si no llego a tiempo ,no se quesería de ustedes

león y claire no respondieron solo miraban al suelo , chris noto que faltaba rani y se molesto

chris : ¿donde esta la niña ?

león : wesker se la llevo

chris : ¿permitiste que wesker se la llevara ?

claire : vastas , no es el momento de echarle la culpa a el o a ella o a nadie

chris sin escuchar le da un puñetazo en la cara a león y lo arroja al suelo , león se levanta y le da un gancho en el estomago y con la misma mano le da un codazo en la cara

claire : vasta ,vasta ,vasta tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar peleando entre nosotros

en ese momento suena el celular de león , era hunnigan que le informo de un ataque de bio terrorismo en Italia y que debería ir para allá de inmediato

león : maldición , si puedo tratar de encontrar repuestas quizas me pueda indicar donde se esconde wesker

león ,claire y chris se presentan , pero los hermanos redfield se quedan afuera mientras león hablaba con hunnigan

hunnigan : ah león ,ya llegaste ¿que tal tu día libre ?

león no responde y ve los documentos que estaban en el escritorio de hunnigan

hunnigan : eh leon , me entere de lo de wesker y rani , lo siento

león : no importa la encontrare

hunnigan : no lo dudo , pero mira estas fotografías

león ve las fotos tomadas minutos después de la invasión al parque y ve que wesker abordaba un helicoptero y que rani estaba con el

hunnigan : creo que en Italia encontraras a la niña y a wesker

león : ¿ seria mala idea que llevara apoyo extra a Italia ?

hunnigan : ¿quieres ir con chris verdad ?

león : no , con claire

león se lleva los documentos y sale al pasillo mirando a claire

león : prepárate , nos vamos a Italia a buscar y encontrar a rani

claire : pasa por mi dentro de dos horas y estaré lista , ah león gracias

leon se subio a su auto , mientras que chris se llevo a su hermana para prepararla para su misión , león tenia la certeza de que wesker planeaba algo sino ¿por que se iría a Italia ? ¿y con rani ? , ¿por que rani tenia esa herida en el brazo ? ¿que le inyectaron ? y ¿quien lo hizo ?

_mientras tanto en Italia_

wesker : bien señores¿ satisfechos ?

marcus : la demostración fue todo un éxito ¿pero necesitamos un antídoto ?

wesker : por su puesto que si señor , si no quiere convertirse en una de esas cosas

barry : escuche , esto es inaudito , usted prometió el virus con una vacuna para contrarrestarla

wesker : la tendrá señor bruman , la tendrá , envié a mi mejor agente pera que le inocule el antídoto a un agente ,pero parece que por azares del destino la vacuna fue a parar a las manos de otro individuo pero parece ser resistente a esta

barry : le sugiero que se apresure señor wesker o mi paciencia se agotara muy pronto

wesker : y yo le sugiero que se calme , no olvide que yo doy las ordenes en este lugar y que sin mi ustedes no son nada

barry : ¿eso cree usted ? pues mejor no se haga ilusiones

marcu : cambiando de tema ¿su agente es 100 % confiable ?

wesker : se lo aseguro , ella es mi mejor agente y señor recuerde que estamos a punto de hacer historia y de cambiar el mundo

marcus : excelente , yo por mi parte me retiro , buenas tardes caballeros

barry : yo también me retiro , señores

cuando todos salen de la habitación y entra ada como si nada hubiera pasado

ada : ¿cual es el problema ahora ?

wesker : cuéntame , ¿por que razón fallaste ese disparo ?

ada : no pude evitarlo , la niña se atravesó en mi camino

wesker : espero que te agraden los niños , por que tu la vigilaras

ada : esta bien lo hare , pero recuerda no siempre jugare con tus reglas , algún dia tendrás que jugar con mis reglas

wesker : no lo creo , retirate

ada sale de la habitación y se dirige al zotano donde rani se encontraba inconsciente , ada la miro pero no le presto atencion

ada : lastima que no sabes nada , por que me serias de mucha utilidad

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**una larga noche de amor **

en el departamento de león se veía que el agente preparaba , todo su equipo sobre una mesita de vidrio , llevava su clasico cuchillo y sus armas favoritas la SiG P226 y la Beretta M9 , en medio de la organización ,león vio su casa de lado a lado buscando su corea , pero entre todo el despelote que habia en su casa ,no encontraba nada , busco en su escritorio y casi voltea su computadora , en ese momento suena su celular

león : hunnigan ¿ que pasa ahora ?

hunnigan : ¿ ya llegaste al aeropuerto ?

león : no , estoy en casa organizando mis cosas

hunnigan : ¿organizando ? león tu no eres muy prolijo y lo se por que vi donde vives ( con sarcasmo )

león : ¿llamabas por algo importante ?

hunnigan : así , el comandante del avión me informo que el vuelo no podrá salir hasta mañana , desperfectos menores en la nave

león : maldicion , tengo que salir lo mas antes posibles

hunnigan : lo siento pero esa son las ordenes , tu no saldrás hasta mañana a las 10:00

león corta la llamada frustrado pero en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en claire , rani o... wesker , el solo deseaba tener a wesker en sus manos , leon se echa como siempre en su sillon pero el timbre de la puerta lo despierta , e no queria contestar pero el se levanto y abre , la sorpresa que se llevo , era claire en su puerta

león :¿claire ? ¿que haces aquí ?

claire : no , nada solo p...pas...pasaba por aquí

león : ¿ cuanto bebiste esta ves ?

claire : ¿la reciclas ? (mostrando le una botella vacía )

león la hace entrar y esta estaba algo mareada , león la hace sentar en el sillón de la sala y claire mira como esta el lugar

claire : ¿ no eres muy organizado verdad ? ¿que estabas haciendo ?

león : solo preparo el viaje , ademas iba a pedir una pizza por que ya tengo hambre

claire : ¿una pizza ? ¿ por que no cocinamos algo ?

león : te sonara algo estúpido pero ...

claire : ¿si ? ,pero que

leon : ah , no se cocinar

claire comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de o que len le dijo , no podía creer que escuchara eso y menos de la boca de león

claire : puedes tu solo con un ejercito de zombies , as enfrentado cosas que la mayoría de las personas pagarían por hacer , pero no puedes prepara un plato de pasta , eso si es gracioso

leon : si ,bueno yo ...

claire : ven te enseñare , vamos ven

claire toma las manos de león y se dirigen a la cocina , claire abre la heladera de león y lo único que vio eran botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y por la mitad

claire : bueno necesitamos harina ¿tienes harina verdad ?

león la mira con la ceja levantada y no se movía del lugar

claire : león , harina es esa cosa blanca que los panaderos usan para hacer tortas y facturas , ok entonces vamos de compras

león soporto el extenuante viaje al supermercado , pero con un carro lleno valió la pena por ver la sonrisa de claire , cuando claire llego a la caja iba a pagar , pero león saco su billetera y le entrego a la cajera una tarjeta de crédito dorada , cuando llegaron a la casa de león , claire puso música , lo que molesto a león

león :¿para que es la música ?

claire : un pintor no puede pintar sin pintura

león :¿y tu cocinas con música ?

después de que la cena estuvo lista león se sienta en la mesa en frente de claire , el silencio del comedor era largo , león degusto su plato , después de la cena , se dedicaron a lavar los mismos y león decide abrir una botella de licor que había en su mini bar , pero claire llega antes de que bebiera

claire : león , se debe servir en copas , ten una para ti y una para mi

leon : esto va contra mi estilo de vida

ambos beben hasta que león abre otra botella y quedaron completamente borrachos , león por su puesto tenia " entrenamiento " e soportar la bebida mas que claire

claire : sabes leon , aunque chris diga que fue tu culpa , no es cierto , el es muy sobre protector con migo y rani

leon : me imagino ( vaciando su copa )

en ese momento claire se iba a poner de pie y cae sobre león ,este la sostiene de las manos , mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos leon no pudo evitar acariciar el labio de claire con su pulgar , claire por su lado no dejo de acariciar la mejilla de león , hasta cierto punto que leon sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a los labios de claire y esta solo se dedico a acariciar la nuca de león , claire se cargo sobre el cuerpo de leon y esta comenzó a des abrocharle la camisa a leon , león se recostó y sentía la respiración de claire y sus gemidos para que los dos se perdieran

**la llegada de león y la esperada misión **

era las 09: 00 leon estaba recostado en su cama con claire descansando en su pecho , con una cara de satisfaccion , leon se levanto con cuidad y recibio un mensaje de chris que decia :

_leon , claire fue para allá pero yo voy a ir para escoltarlos hasta el aeropuerto_

_ ya que hay riesgo de ataque , se que no necesitas mucha ayuda pero _

_contar con refuerzos no esta mal llegare en 10 minutos _

_chris _

león se puso unos pantalones negros , su camisa blanca y sus clásicas botas de combate , león cargo sus armas y se coloco su equipo , cuando volteo la mirada claire estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo fijamente _  
_

claire :mmmm que galán , ¿creo que mejor me cambio ?

cuando los dos salieron chris los estaba esperando en un auto con el sello de la B.S.A.A. y e recibio a su hermana con un abrazo y a leon con una sonrisa y este le extendio la mano

claire : chris ¿por que un vehículo militar ?

chris : por que me pareció indicado , ademas es el que me dieron a elegir

claire :ya me di cuenta que tu lo elegiste , es fiel a tu estilo

en ese momento chris descargo el equipo pero uno de los comunicadores estaba roto

claire : chris , este esta roto

chris : deja que lo arregle por ti

claire : ja no me digas , ni si quiera puedes arreglarte el pelo cuando te levantas

chris : vuelves a molestarme y les diré a todos que aun duermes con un osito de peluche y lo llamas señor pachoncito

claire : lamento haberte molestado hermano ( agachando la cabeza )

león y claire abordaron el avión y después de un largo viaje ,llegaron a italia donde fueron recibidos un agente del amigo de león , este los llevo hasta la central y esto comenzaron a buscarlos

Nicolas : ah leon , bienvenido a italia ¿como llegaste ?

loen : Nicolas , ven aqui viejo

leon y Nicolas estrechan sus manos y luego de hablar Nicolas le pregunta

Nicolas : ¿quien es la chica ? , ¿alguien que conozco o conoceré ?

leon : Nicolas ella es claire redfield , claire el es Nicolas sosa un amigo

Nicolas : ¿ redfield ? ¿eres pariente de chris redfield ?

claire : si , soy su hermana , ¿ por que lo preguntas ?

antes de responder los tres se suben al auto y son llevados a un pueblo cerca donde testigos vieron a una niña parecida a rani

continuara..


	5. Chapter 5

**la aldea parte I**

en el auto león y claire ,esperaban a que Nicolas le dijera algo acerca de rani , pero este permaneció callado , pero luego claire encendio la radio para romper el silencio , pero esto molesto a Nicolas

Nicolas :alto , alto , escuchamos musica , no basura

claire se molesto por el comentario y se recargo en el asiento y leon la miro , pero claire no quiso mirarlo , cuando iban llegando a la aldea ,tenian que cruzar un puente de piedra que llevava un buen tiempo , leon estaba distraído con el paisaje , el en techo del auto cae un cuerpo de vaca , Nicolas pierde el control y frena de golpe el auto tranca en la mitad del puente pero cuando los tres bajan claire y leon bajaron mirando el pueblo , pero Nicolas bajo del lado opuesto , leon y claire decidieron enfrentar a los pocos zombies que venían en dirección a ellos , Nicolas decidio pelear con los 5 que tenia de su lado , en medio del combate Nicolas advierte que los estan aputando con un lanza cohetes

Nicolas : CUIDADO !

los tres esquivaron el misil pero este destrullo el puente dejando a leon y claire a la entrada de la aldea

leon : Nicolas ,¿estas bien ?

Nicolas :claro , ustedes ¿como estan ?

claire : ¿bien , señor sosa que hacemos ahora ?

Nicolas : tendran que cruzar la aldea , hasta la iglesia , en ese punto nos reuniremos , cambio y fuera

leon y claire se adentraron pero no habia señal de vida , lo que incomodo a claire , pero leon sabia que había algo raro , en medio de la aldea se escuchan gritos de mujer y estos van a donde fue el grito , al ver que varios zombies estaban devorandop viva a una mujer , leon comienza a dispararles en la cabeza , claire corre para ayudar a la mujer quien estaba tan sangrada que perdio el conocimiento , leon tomo del brazo a claire y comenzaron a correr , los dos llegaron a una casa cercana , la horda se aproximaba , leon y claire comenzaron a mover muebles para tapar las ventanas y las puertas pero las bestias los destrozaron como papel

claire : leon ¿que hacemos ahora ?

leon : dispara les a la cabeza

leon y claire comenzaron a dispara pero los zombies eran muchos , leon corre a la planta alta y encuetra una escopeta que estaba cargada , la tomo y comenzo a dispara , claire tomo su cuchillo y se defendio a los golpes

claire : leon , estamos rodeados

leon :odio decirlo pero , es cierto esto no tiene buena pinta

los zombies comenzaron a entrar a la casa que hizo que leon y claire subieran al techo de la casa seguidos por estos

leon : claire , tenemos que saltar

claire :¿estas loco ? son mas de seis metros

leon tomo la mano de claire y se impulso hasta que llegaron al techo vecino , pero cuando bajaron estaban completamente rodeados

leon : nesecitamos ayuda , alguien nos escucha

pero el comunicador no sonaba , leon y claire estaba rodeados y sus municiones ya se le acababan , leon y claire comenzaron a correr pero para donde miraban , estaba llena de esas cosas , lo que claire no sabia es que leon tenia una idea

claire : si tienes algun plan este es el momento de decirlo

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**la aldea parte II**

luego de separare de sus compañeros Nicolas corre a máxima velocidad perseguido por los muertos hambrientos , Nicolas corre y de un árbol le cae un zombie , sobre la espalda , el rápidamente se da la vuelta y le dispara en la cabeza , mientras la horda se acercaba ,Nicolas corre hasta un porton de madera que al parecer estaba cerrado desde adentro , el se decide a saltarlo pero cuando lo salta , deja a la horda a fuera , al voltear la mirada ve como la aldea estaba llena de muertos vivientes

Nicolas : ah maldita sea , ¿ que es esto una broma ?

Nicolas escucha varios disparos y decide ir a donde era el escándalo y ve con sus propios ojos como una mujer que estaba vestida con un vestido rojo necesitaba ayuda , Nicolas sin pensarlo dos veces decide ayudarla , cuando la horda estuvo derrotada , el la reconoció y con su arma desenfundada se la apunto a la cabeza y esta hiso lo mismo

Nicolas :ada ¿cuanto tiempo paso ?

ada : nose , dos, tres años , mirate estas igual de amargado como siempre

Nicolas : si , y tu sigues siendo la misma basura de siempre

ada : lastima, dime ¿por que no te mate cuando tuve la oportunidad ?

Nicolas : por que yo te di unos buenos golpes y tu te fuiste cuando yo tome mi cuchillo

ada : si , fui mas lista que tu , pero ahora estoy haciendo algo para mejorar

Nicolas : ¿pretendes ser una basura mas refinada ?

ada : los mismos chistes machista de siempre , nunca cambiaras

Nicolas : esta ves no te escaparas , tu no tienes balas pero yo tengo solo cinco y con una me basta

ada: si te entretienes con migo , león y claire serán asesinados ,¿ te harás cargo de su muerte ?

Nicolas se enfureció y guardo su arma , corrió al centro de la aldea , pero antes de que se valla , le saco la maleta que llevaba ada , Nicolas subió al techo y vio que era verdad , claire y león estaban acorralados en la puerta de la iglesia , Nicolas se subió al tejado y con un rifle de largo alcance y comenzo a disparar para despejar el camino

Nicolas : LEÓN , CLAIRE ATRAPEN LAS ARMAS

Nicolas les lanzo una M-16 a claire y a leon le lanzo una hitaca automática , león y claire se defendieron , Nicolas lanzo un granada explosiva y los zombies comenzaron a disminuir , Nicolas le disparo con el rifle al candado de la iglesia

Nicolas : pronto , entren a la iglesia , rápido

león y claire entraron pero cuando iban a cerrar la puerta los brazos de los zombies trataban de abrirla , en ese momento leon saco su cuchillo y comenzó a amputarle los brazos y al fin pudieron cerrar las puertas

león : hey Nicolas , gracias amigo

Nicolas : cuando quieras amigo , ¿cuantas balas tienen ?

claire : mi arma esta vacia y la de leon solo le queda un disparo

Nicolas : maldicion y a mi me quedan solo dos balas , esto es serio , claire contacta a la BSAA para que traigan refuerzos

claire : claro patrón , no es broma

Nicolas : si ya lo note , león notaste que claire tiene la cara muy redonda como una moneda

león se harto de las bromas de las bromas de los dos , cuando avanzaron unos pasos un sacerdote los roció con agua bendita

max : atrás engendros del mal , no son bienvenidos en la casa de dios

león : gracias padre pero ya fui bautizado

max : ¿ no son como esas cosas ?

claire : no , usted esta solo con nosotros ,esta a salvo

max : pero ...¿ y si vienen ? no podremos defendernos

león : claire , el padre tiene razón solo tengo un tiro y no creo que baste

max : descuida , tony entiende de esas cosas , los llevare donde están los demás

claire : hay mas sobrevivientes genial ,llevemos padre

max : ok sigan me hasta la capilla

leon y claire siguieron al padre hasta un cuarto que había refugiados eran solo veinte entre mujeres ,hombres y niños , león y claire se sentaron a hablar con el padre y le explicaron todo lo que pasaba , el padre asombrado decidió hacer algo para ayudarlos

max : esperen aquí , les traeré algo que les servirá

león y claire veían que los refugiados ,pero león se les acerco y les hablo

león : escuchen , ¿alguien vio a esta niña ?

kevin : yo la vi , en el puente de san antonio a tres kilómetros de esta iglesia

leon : ¿ estas seguro de eso ?

kevin : claro , la mujer que me pago para que la llevara hasta alla me dijo que era su hija y que solo estaba dormida

al escuchar la declaración claire se imagino lo peor ,pero no tenia ganas de esperar con los brazos cruzados , pero los hombres de la iglesia se acercaron a ellos

tony : escuchen , nosotros los llevaremos , pero prometan que cuando encuentren a la niña salgan de aquí y enviaran ayuda

leon : esta bien trato hecho

tony : ellos son adam y jimmy

kevin : esperen yo también voy

tony : hey kevin , eres muy joven para venir con nosotros

kevin : esas cosas mataron a mi madre y mi hermanita

león lo ve al muchacho como alguien que se reflejaba en un espejo , kevin se acerca a león y le da su cuchillo

kevin : ten , lo necesitaras, el tuyo esta roto

leon : gracias , pero ¿ y esa campera ?

kevin : era de mi padre , el me dijo que protegiera a mi madre y mi hermanita pero falle

leon : descuida , hay cosas que no podemos hacer , pero haré un trueque contigo , toma mi arma

leon le da su arma y tres cargadores de 15 balas cada uno

kevin : ¿ por que me das tu arma ?

leon : por que me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad , ademas te sugiero que la cuides , esa arma fue un regalo de mi padre y mi abuelo

kevin la toma y la enfunda , en ese momento el padre max con una lata y se la da a león

max : esto les servirá por lo menos para no debilitarse del hambre

león toma la lata y ve que era la única que le podía dar a ellos , león la mira y se la da a claire

león : claire ,come rápido y continuemos

claire : ¿ tu no cameras conmigo ?

león : no , tengo que planear la ruta

leon y el padre max entran hasta la capilla y el padre abre la gaveta del armario y le dio a león una ballesta con varias flechas

leon : wow , si que estaba bien armados

max : tómala , hijo úsala para hacer justicia

león le haciente con la cabeza y sale de la capilla , ve que claire con jimmy ,tony y adam listos para salir de la iglesia

leon : escuchen , una vez que salgan de aquí no hay vuelta hacia atrás

tony : yo no tengo nada que perder ,vayamos

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**los A.B.O. y el verdadero virus " evola "**

luego de separare del refugio leon ,claire y los demas salen para llegar a una cabaña que segun adam tenia una radio por la que pedir ayuda a la B.S.A.A.

leon : ¿ seguros que es por aqui ?

adam : claro , yo solia venir a cazar en estos lugares

jimmy : creo que no tenemos que entrar al bosques viste esas cosas

claire: descuide no pasara nada mientras estemos juntos

jimmy : ¿como esta segura de eso señorita ?

claire : leon y yo somos sobrevivientes del desastre de racoom city

tnoy : ¿ustedes dos ? wow me puedo sentir seguro

pero mientras caminaban por el bosque leon siente una precensia y se lo hace saber a los demas

leon : escuchen pase lo que pase , no se separen sino serán presa fácil

en medio del camino aparecen Un _Licker_ atacó a Leon , pero este lo esquiva y le incrusta varios disparos

leon : ya me habian dicho que no eran buenas mascotas

_los Licker _comezaron a acercarse lentamente y los compañeros de león entran en pánico ,comenzaron a disparar pero los licker esquivaban los balasos , pero leon se puso firme

leon : juntense de espaldas ,rapido

el equipo obedece y cierran una caden todos de espadas comenzaron a dispara , pero uno de los licker con su lengua atraca la pierna de claire y la comenzo a arrastras , leon con su ballesta le dispara una flecha con tanta puntería que le corta la lengua a licker y este retrocede con los demás , león le extendió la mano a claire y esta la tomo poniéndose de pie , después de una larga caminata llegaron a la cabaña y encontraron la radio , león solicito ayuda y del otro lado de la linea de dijeron , que tengan paciencia que en solo 15 minutos llegaría un helicóptero de rescate y colgó

leon : solo tenemos que esperar 15 minutos a que llegue , eso es todo

tony : lastima , tengo malas noticias , se acercan los lamedores por el este

león ,claire y los demás ven por el balcón , lo que les había dicho tony era verdad , los licker se acercaban , leon se metio para adentro mientras seguia a tony quien descubrió unos rifles de caza con varios cargadores , leon se los llevo a claire , adam y jimmy , cuando las armas estubieron cargadas se dispusieron a refugiarse en la cabaña , caundo cerraron las puertas los licker comenzaron a golpearlas para poder entrar , leon y claire abrieron fuego lastimando a los licker , tony , adam y jimmy cubrian la planta alta , los licker rodearon la cabaña , y las municiones casi no les hacian nada , leon tomo la ballesta y con un disparo certero atravieza la cabeza del licker

claire :! buen tiro novato ¡

leon : gracias a la ballesta de el padre max

los licker comenzaron a disminuir , león con un tiro certero derriba a un licker que volaba por el aire , uno de ellos se tira encima de tony ,tratando de arrancarle el cuello , mientras tony forcejeaba , jimmy y adam le acribillaron el cuerpo a tiros , león y claire defendieron la cabaña , hasta que claire se quedo sin balas lo que provoco que unos de los licker atacara a claire , el licker dio un salto hacia claire y león lo intercepto con una patada , el licker cayo y fue corriendo para atacar a león y este se inclino para atrás clavandole varias flechas en el pecho , el licker cayo al suelo muerto

tony : el helicóptero , EL HELICÓPTERO

todos salen a la terraza y ven que el helicóptero se acerca , leon y claire le hacen seña , pero cuando el helicóptero descendió, todos subieron y león le informo al piloto que había mas gente en la iglesia , pero león y claire se bajaron , mientras el helicóptero se perdia en la vista del ocaso

leon : espero que los rescaten , ellos son los que nesecitan ayuda

claire : wow si que eres generoso , ¿ seras generoso con migo ? (guiñándole el ojo )

**Nicolas salva a rani **

en medio de la aldea , Nicolas ve que en una jaula de metal es llevada por cuatro guardias armados , pero el los vio que estaban enmascarados

Nicolas : ja cuatro hombres armados y dos balas , esto no podía ser mas divertido

Nicolas se subio a un arbol y espero a que los guardias pasaran , una vez que los tuvo en fila indio abrio fuego contra los guardias , los dos de la izquierda los derribo con la primera bala y a los de las derecha los derribo con la segunda bala , Nicolas se acerco a la jaila y ve a una niña llorando , el abre la jaula y la saca

Nicolas : niña ¿ eres rani ?

rani : si , soy yo , ¿ quien eres tu ?

Nicolas : descuida no te haré daño , león y claire ellos son amigos míos

rani : ! CLAIRE ¡ , quiero ir con ella

Nicolas : claro , ven con migo te llevare

Nicolas y rani comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba la mansión de los marcus , sin saber que allí encontrarían algo pero que el virus evola , cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión , Nicolas se comunico con leon pero apenas le entendía lo que decía

Nicolas : leon , tengo a la niña , estamos en la mansion de marcus

león : ¿ seguro que es ella ? , hay otras que desaparecieron

Nicolas : ella lleva un saco de lana tejido blanco con un vaquero y suecos negros

león : es ella , es ella ¿ como la encontraste ?

Nicolas : es ... le... pierdo la transmisión...

león : Nicolas , Nicolas , maldición perdi la señal

claire: entonces , creo que encontró a la niña

leon : puede que sea ella pero ¿donde esta la mansión de marcus ?

claire : no tengo ni idea , yo lo unico que se es que quiero tener a rani con migo

leon : y yo solo quiero tener a wesker en mis manos

_en la B.S.A.A._

chris : escuchen , claire y leon encontraron el origen de un ataque bio terrorista , asi que tenemos que prepararnos

sherry : chris ,ire con tigo , vamos ahora

chris : llegaremos en un aproximado de cuatro horas y treinta minutos

sherry : ¿cuatro horas y media ? ¿ por que tanto tiempo ?

chris : eso es el estimado , se que leon , claire y rani estan en peligro ,pero eso son las ordenes

sherry : espero que leon y claire aguanten

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**la mansión marcus **

luego de cruzar las rejas , Nicolas y rani entran a la mansión ,pero los dos estaban preocupados por león y claire , al parecer habia algo en el radio que impidio que se comunicara , mientras Nicolas trataba de arreglar el comunicador , rani miraba para todos lados con sus manos en el chaleco blindado de este

Nicolas : maldición , no se que le pasa a esta cosa , rani dime ¿ por que te trajeron a ti ?

rani : no lo se , pero tendrá algo que ver con esta gringa

rani le da a Nicolas una jeringa hecha de aluminio con el logotipo de umbrela , este la toma y la mira fijamente , ve que hay un poco de la sustancia , pero la que el tenia en el bolsillo era azul , la de esta era verde

Nicolas : ¿pero el virus E es azul ? , entonces esto debe ser la cura del virus

rani : ¿ y por que me la inocularon a mi ?

Nicolas : ada , ada no quería inocular la cura en tu sistema , sino a león

rani : Nicolas ¿ que es eso ?

Nicolas : demonios los licker , vamos escóndete

rani : ¿que son licker ?

Nicolas : son como perros pero sin ojos de un color rosado , con el cerebro sobre la cabeza y una lengua muy rapida la verdad son tan feos que aveces son difíciles de describir

los licker comenzaron a correr mientras Nicolas y rani los veian , lo unico es que parecian estar asustados , algo raro en ellos , Nicolas salio para ver y vio a un mutante de cuatro brazos que estaba aplastando con este a un licker , el tyrat le aplasto la cabeza al licker y al ver a Nicolas se lo arrojo y este lo esquivo

Nicolas : ! rani escóndete ¡ , esto se va a poner feo

Nicolas comenzó a dispararle con su rifle pero en la cabeza lo único que le salían eran chispas que indicaban que las balas rebotaban en la cabeza , despues de 15 tiros , el rifle se vacio , el tyrat corrio para atacarlo pero Nicolas los esquivo , tomo su revolver para atacarlo pero el tyrat le dio una patada tan fuerte que cuando Nicolas choco contra la pared esta comenzaba a romperse, el tyrat lo tomo de la cabeza y comenzara a aplastarlo , pero Nicolas tomo una granada segadora y la puso cerca de sus ojos , cuando detono el tyrat quedo tan cegado que cuando soltó a Nicolas , este se pocisiono entre el tyrat y un gran ventanal , el tyrat completamente enojado corre para atropellarlo pero Nicolas se quita del medio en el ultimo segundo haciendo que el tyrat callera por la ventana y quede fuera de la mansión

Nicolas : rani ¿ estas bien ?

rani : si , ¿ que fue eso ?

Nicolas : el pez gordo , sera mejor que nos vallamos

**caminos divididos **

león y claire corrían desesperada mente para llegar a la mansión pero lo que ellos no tenían en cuenta en que estaban siendo espiados por una intrusa de umbrela , león y claire vieron dos caminos que iban en dos direcciones distintas

claire : ¿cual lleva a la mansión de marcus ?

león : no lo se , pero el que sea avisara al otro ¿ vale ?

claire : esta bien , pero no quiero que te hagas el héroe cuando llegues

león : descuida te guardare unos cuantos caníbales para que te luzcas

claire se acerco a león y con un beso lo despidió , león solo respondió con una sonrisa

claire : no quiero que te mueras

león : ¿ te preocupas por mi ?

claire : no , es que necesito a alguien que me lleve a casa cuando esto termine

claire y león tomaron caminos separados , cuando claire iba avanzando con toda velocidad ,noto que una misteriosa mujer la seguía , con sumo cuidado desenfunda su arma y se voltea para ver la cara de su perseguidora , al ver que delate de ella tenia a una misteriosa mujer de rojo , la miro a los ojos pero ella solo estaba de pie con una sonrisa de incauta

claire : ¿quien eres tu ?

ada : ah una vieja amiga de león , ¿ no esta aquí verdad ?

claire : ¿para que lo quieres ? ¿ de donde lo conoces ?

ada : hace un par de años que nos conocemos y ¿tu eres ?

claire : soy la compañera de león y ademas no tengo por que darte explicaciones

ada : bueno , creí que eras algo mas , pero olvídalo

claire noto que esa mujer estaba interesada en león , o si no ¿ por que que quería saber que relación hay entre los dos ? , claire ademas noto que ella puso un tono de celos al escuchar que era la compañera de león

claire : descuida , a león le gusta ir despacio , eso te lo aseguro

ada : ¿ COMO QUE DESPACIO ? ( enojada )

en ese instante claire aprovecho para mentir para que ada se distrajera y asi poder escapar para buscar a rani

claire : así , es que nos divertimos tanto , cuando fuimos a cenar ,al cine y al parque de diversiones

claire con una risa media malévola hacia enojar a ada , esta la miraba con ojos de asesino cuando siguió escuchando las mentiras de claire , estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia

claire : oh y no te conté de esa noche en que estuvimos en su departamento cocinamos juntos y hasta dormimos juntos , lo mejor fue cuando el me ofreció matrimonio

ada estaba totalmente celosa de la pelirroja ,como es posible eso , pero claire se le paso la mano , la hizo enojar mas de la cuenta lo que provoco que ada sacara su arma para dispar a la cabeza de claire y esta tomo su arma también para prepararse

_en el camino izquierdo de la aldea _

león comenzó a correr , pero un disparo sonó cerca de el y león se detuvo por completo al mirar para atrás ve a wesker , león toma su arma y cuando voltea le dispara ,pero wesker esquiva el disparo y este queda frente a el

wesker : vaya,vaya,vaya pero si es el señor kennedy en persona que agradable sorpresa

león : deja las tonterías wesker sabes que vine por rani

wesker : lastima, no puedo dejar que te la lleves

león : ¿ tu vas a impedirlo ? no lo creo

león saca su cuchillo como de costumbre , wesker se saca sus anteojos negros dejando ver sus ojos rojos

wesker : te tuve que haber matado en racoom city

león : lastima , ahora entiendo por que usas un cuello de tortuga , temes mostrar la cicatriz que te hizo un muchacho de 21 años con su cuchillo

wesker : como olvidarle

flash back ...

león corría por el edificio lleno de zombies , sabiendo que tenia que salir de racoom city antes de que lo purgaran , león ve a un hombre de negro llevando una valija , león lo encara

león : alto , ponga las manos donde pueda verlas

wesker : policía eh , te entiendo yo también fui policía

leon : le dije que no se moviera

wesker : olvide lo molesto y estúpidos que podían ser

wesker saca su arma pero leon le dispara , wesker esquiva el disparo y leon queda atonito al ver que este tipo puede hacer eso , leon le descarga su arma pero no le dio ni un tiro , wesker saca su killer 7 e intenta matar a leon , pero este con su cuchillo le corta la mano , wesker se enoja y le aplica una llave a leon , leon logra zafarce y ataca a wesker , pero este le barre las piernas y lo toma del cuello , antes de que se lo rompa , leon de la una patada al menton y wesker lo suelta , leon barre con las piernas de wesker y cuando wesker estaba en el piso leon rueda y con el cuchillo se lo clava en la garganta , leo se pone de pie y ve que en la valija habia una bomba , leon salta por la ventana y el edificio es destruido

fin del flash back

wesker : pero esta vez sera distinto

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**el laboratorio de marcus **

luego de que wesker comenzara a enfrentar a león , este comienza a dispar , pero wesker esquivaba las balas , leon comenzó a atacarlo con su cuchillo pero wesker bloquea el ataque y le da un "Shotei" al pecho de león y este es enviado contra las rejas de la mansión a unos metros del terreno , wesker se mueve rapido y le da una patada en el estomago a león , león tomo su cuchillo y le corta la mejilla , wesker enfurecido lo toma del cuello , león para liberarse comienza a darle puños a la cara pero no le hacían nada a wesker , con la mano en el cuello de león wesker lo levanta por el aire y lo tira de espaldas al suelo , wesker con su pie trata de pisar el pecho de león pero este rueda en el suelo y esquiva el ataque , león se pone de pie y con un gancho a la cara pero wesker lo bloquea con el brazo de león pasa a una llave quedando león de espaldas a wesker , león le da varios codazos en la cara , pero lo único que consiguió es romper los anteojos de wesker

wesker : estas débil kennedy , te vencí con una sola mano

león no soportaba el dolor , pero antes de que wesker pudiera arrancarle el brazo ven al tyrat que Nicolas habia echado de la mansión , wesker lo soltó y lo dejo a su suerte , para que el tyrat lo matara

wesker : bueno señor kennedy , el tyrat se encargara de usted , adiós señor kennedy

león toma su arma y ve que el tyrat lo miraba , los cuatro brazos de este estaban muy activos , león se cubre antes de que el tyrat lo atacara , león empieza a atacarlo pero las balas no lo atravesaban , leon decide atacar con su cuchillo pero cuando le hace un corte en el brazo derecho inferior al tyrat nota que este esta recubierto de metal

león : metal, oh genial ¿a quien se le ocurrió esta idea ?

león comenzó a esquivar los golpes del tyrat , hasta que el suelo se movió y los dos cayeron a un cuarto subterráneo , cuando león comenzó a correr por la caverna seguido por el tyrat este tira un puñetazo y león lo esquiva , el golpe da contra una columna de soporte , la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse y león sale a tiempo , todo el techo se cayo sobre el tyrat

león : bueno , los modelos de construcciones de hoy en día

león comenzó a moverse hasta llegar a las puertas del laboratorio y las abre , al encenderse las luces león ve con sus ojos que era un centro de mando de umbrela , ve varios tubos de ensayos e informes del virus evola , lo que asombro a león es que en una de las carpetas había información de el y varias fotos de las ultimas semanas

leon : me estuvieron espiando ¿quien lo hizo ?

_en la aldea del camino de la derecha ..._

claire y ada comenzaron a atacarse , lo que hizo las dos tomaran sus armas y se disparan , claire salio de su escondite y la tomo de las manos a ada ,pero ada se soltó y la tomo del cuello , claire levanto su pierna y la golpea en la cara cuando ada la suelta claire le tira dos patadas mas , pero ada las esquiva y la abofetea en la cara y claire rueda en el suelo y se levanta

ada : peleas bien zorra

claire : ¿ me dices zorra a mi ? ¿ acaso ves lo que llevas ? ese vestido no deja la imaginación

ada solo se rio y la ataco de nuevo con una patada , claire la esquiva y con un canto de mano la derriba , mientras ada se levantaba , claire junto sus manos en martillo y la golpea en la espalda , ada se da vuelta y le da un puñetazo en la cara a claire , esta se enoja y la toma de el brazo y la arroja contra la pared , cuando ada estaba de espaldas a la pared claire comienza a darle rodillazos en el estomago , ada cae de rodillas teniéndose el estomago , cuando claire se acerca ada le da un gancho al mentón , claire y ada se separan , ada saca su lanza garfio y se escapa, claire aun lastimada comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión ,claire noto que ada corría por los tejados

claire : león , ¿estas bien ?

león : si , ¿ y tu ?

claire : yo estoy bien , pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿ conoces a ada wong ?

león : ¿ada ? ¿te enfrentaste con ella ?

claire : si , por lo visto te conoce bien ¿ es una ex novia o ex esposa ?

león : quisieras , es una de las agentes de umbrela y una ladrona

claire : wow , si que te gustan las chicas peligrosas

león : lo mas raro es que encontré un laboratorio subterráneo , donde parece que me estuvieron espiando

claire : ¿ espiando ? ¿a que te refieres ?

león : si , parece que me estuvieron siguiendo por semanas

claire : ¿por que lo dices?

león : por que este traje es el que llevaba hace tres semanas en texas , ademas es el mismo traje que tenia chris

claire : ¿quieres decir que chris también esta en peligro ?

león : es probable ,este asunto esta a punto de explotar , mejor encontremos a rani y a Nicolas y salgamos de aquí

claire : esta bien , te llamo luego

león cerro la trasmisión y comenzó a recorrer el laboratorio en busca de sus compañeros , pero no sabia es que las cámaras de seguridad los vigilaban , pero wesker no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras león siga vivo , wesker se acerco a un tubo gigante y se veía una figura colosal que estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando una foto de león , wesker sonrió al ver que su coloso mataría a león , claire y todo aquel que lo enfrentara

wesker : bien , este tipo se cree invencible , que espere al enfrentar al coloso

ada: tu mata a león , pero deja la mujerzuela que yo me encargo de ella

wesker : no , tu tráeme a la niña , quiero el anti virus de su sangre y si es necesario mata a Nicolas

ada: ese tipo me debe algo de hace años , sera un placer

wesker : recuerda que quiero a la niña viva

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**el adiós a marcus **

luego de que león corriera por todo el laboratorio se encontró con marcus quien llevaba una valija con el logotipo de willpharma

león : marcus ,estas arrestado

marcus : vaya , hola señor kennedy

león : ¿ que estas tramando ? ¿donde esta rani ?

marcus : la niña esta bien , sabe el secreto de su sangre nos hará ganar trillones de dolares , ¿pero eso no lo atrae señor kennedy ?

león : lo único que ganaras es un disparo de esta arma

sin que león lo note marcus se inyecta varias muestras del virus evola en el brazo derecho , lo que provoco que el brazo de marcus mutara , este estiro el brazo y león esquiva el ataque

marcus : ¿ sabe bailar señor kennedy ?

león saca su cuchillo y corre para atacar a marcus , león clava su cuchillo en el brazo de marcus y este cae de rodillas , león comenzó a cortar el brazo de marcus y este reacciona y ataca a león , este esquiva el ataque , el brazo izquierdo comienza a mutar igual que su cuerpo

león : maldición necesito atacar a los brazos ,pero no puedo atacar al mismo tiempo

en ese momento en el cuerpo de marcus recibe varios disparos , al alzar la vista era claire quien llego para ayudar a león

claire : ¿ necesitas ayuda novato ?

claire salta de la pista para ayudar a león y esta lo mira , al ver que era un mutante , los brazos de marcus se convirtieron en tentáculos , sus dedos también

claire : wow ,sabia que este tipo era feo , pero creo que se ve mejor

al escuchar esto , marcus usa su tentáculo para golpear a león y claire , estos chocan contra la pared

león : ¿ acaso no puedes mantener la boca cerrada ?

claire : ok , descuida , tenemos que acabar con el

león y claire comienzan a dispara a la cabeza de marcus , cuando marcus cayo de rodillas , claire y leon comenzaron a cortar los tentáculos de marcus , hasta que león logra cortar el tentáculo derecho y claire el izquierdo , león y claire comenzaron a disparar al pecho de marcus , quien se levanto , león ve unos barriles de nafta , león le dispara a unos barriles y estos explotaron acabando con marcus

claire : bien , ahora dime ¿ como carajo salimos de acá ?

león : claire , no hagas nada , algo se me ocurrirá

claire : tu te quejas de todo , menos cuando hacemos el amor hay no dices nada

león sonríe y los dos se dedicaron a buscar a rani y Nicolas , lo que no sabian es que solo encontrarían a Nicolas

**perdí**** a rani **

Nicolas y rani corrían para el lado sur de la mansión , pero en ese momento Nicolas veía que ada lo estaba esperando acompañada por wesker , quien los estaba esperando , Nicolas escondió a rani en su espalda y desenfundo su arma

Nicolas : ¿ quien es el travolta vestido de negro ?

ada: el es wesker , así que danos a la niña y no te lastimaremos mucho

Nicolas : ¿ crees que te entregare a la niña así de fácil ?

wesker : por lo visto , no eres muy inteligente que digamos

Nicolas ataca a wesker con una patada lateral , pero al pegar en el abdomen y wesker lo toma del pie y lo voltea con tanta fuerza que las tablas del suelo se movieron , Nicolas se levanto y comenzó a dispara , pero wesker esquivaba los disparos , Nicolas quedo atónito al ver la maniobra de wesker , Nicolas comenzó a tirar patadas pero wesker las esquivaba y con su mano derecha le apretó el hombro derecho mientras Nicolas se resistía wesker apretaba mas el hombro de Nicolas , este mientras resistía logro voltear su mano hasta dejar la palma mirando para arriba formando un puño , golpeo con un gancho al mentón de wesker con tanta fuerza que wesker lo soltó y se paso la mano por el labio notando que estaba sangrando , ni león ni chris lo habian hecho sangrar

Nicolas : apuesto a que se enojo

wesker lo toma de la campera , lo lanza con tanta fuerza para arriba que Nicolas atraviesa el piso de madera de la habitación de arriba , Nicolas noto que en el hombro derecho tenia clavada una estaca de madera , wesker pego un salto y llega al piso , wesker lo pisa en el pecho con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Nicolas cae en la planta baja , rani se acerca a Nicolas para ayudarlo

rani : Nicolas , levántate , por favor

Nicolas : vete de aquí rani , corre rápido

rani comenzo a correr , pero ada la detiene y con un canto de mano a la cien de la niña la derriba , Nicolas al ver la accion se levanta y trata de defender a la niña

Nicolas : ada , deja a la niña

pero wesker baja del piso de arriba y toma a Nicolas del pelo , este lo arroja al piso

wesker : no te metas , tu estas peleando conmigo

weker le pisa el pecho a Nicolas una y otra vez , cuando Nicolas trataba de levantarse wesker lo piso en la espalda quedando de cara al piso , la estaca le oprimía el hombro , Nicolas se desmayo producto de los golpes recibidos de wesker

wesker: bah los humanos son tan débiles y patéticos , esto fue demasiado fácil

wesker le dio la espalda , con ada y rani que estaba desmallada , se dirigieron al laboratorio para extraer la cura del

virus , Nicolas trata de levantarse pero wesker lo nota y se da vuelta , con un canto de mano lo deja desmallado , la sangre que salia del hombro de Nicolas atraía a los zombies , pero Nicolas no reaccionaba , de lejos se distinguía el charco de sangre que dejo , pro los golpes y las heridas de el , wesker y ada llegaron al laboratorio y amarraron a rani a una maquina que empezó a analizar el A.D.N. de la niña , pero le extrajeron sangre y le tomaron la muestra , pero al ver que leon y claire mataron a marcus , solo quedaban el y marcus para dirigir a umbrela , lo que no sabia wesker es que tricell estaba apunto de iniciar el atentado contra italia , solo era cuestion de tiempo para que el virus atacara al mundo

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**el verdadero poder del virus evola **

luego de que Nicolas fuera derrotado por wesker este trato de levantarse ,pero las heridas eran demasiado serias para poder ponerse de pie , cuando se logro dar vuelta vio el techo , al ver al agujero que tenia el techo y recordó la pelea que tuvo contra wesker, Nicolas noto la estaca de madera clavada en su hombro y la tomo con su mano izquierda y la apretó

Nicolas : lo hagoa por la niña , lo hago por la niña

con todas sus fuerzas tiro de la estaca y la sangre broto a borbotones , mientras se ponía de pie el camino de sangre era muy claro , apenas se poda mantener de pie , mientras se arrastraba por la pared , mientras recordaba lo que paso , wesker y ada se llevaron a rani y yo no pude evitarlo

Nicolas : león , claire , auxilio ...

Nicolas se volvió a desmallar , pero a unos cuantos metros león y claire llegaban corriendo a toda velocidad , leon al ver el rastro de sangre fresca tuvo un mal presentimiento , la miro a claire que tenia una cara de intriga

león: ¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

claire : si , seguro que Nicolas esta lastimado o quizás muerto

león y claire comenzaron a correr siguiendo el rastro , pero al llegar a su fin vieron como Nicolas estaba tirado en el suelo , león se acerco y lo volteo para saber si estaba con vida , al voltear a su amigo , león lo intenta hacer reaccionar , pero cuando habla casi no se le entiende

león : Nicolas ¿ que te paso ? ¿quien te hizo esto ?

Nicolas : wesker ...wesker se llevo a la niña , no pude evitarlo ... te juro que no pude

león : descuida , todo estará bien , la encontraremos ...los tres

claire y león cargan a su amigo en los hombros y este empieza a caminar acompañados por ellos , cuando siguieron el camino señalado por Nicolas , llegaron a una puerta de vidrio , pero no parecía un vidrio común y corriente ,parecía esta hecho para dejar a los intrusos afuera del laboratorio

león : bueno , ¿recuerdas el código de acceso ?

claire : claro , se lo saque a esa tipa cuando peleamos

claire sisca el código en la computadora y las puertas se abren , una vez entrado los tres , león tira de la palanca para cerrar la puerta que se cerro detrás de ellos , león fue el primero que avanzo , mientras claire cargaba a Nicolas quien ya comenzaba a reaccionar,se soltó de claire para ponerse de pie , al mover varias veces su cabeza se dio cuenta de donde estaba

Nicolas : maldición , ya recuerdo todo , ese maldito de wesker me dio una paliza y ada se llevo a rani

claire : si , ya lo note , pero que golpazo que te dio wesker

Nicolas : me hubieran dicho que este tipo no era humano y no lo hubiera desafiado

león : el problema es que no preguntaste

león , claire y Nicolas entraron al laboratorio , pero no sabían que wesker los estaba esperando ,Nicolas se sostenía la herida con su mano izquierda , mientras claire disimulaba pero Nicolas notaba que claire miraba su herida , Nicolas se adelanto y los miro

Nicolas : bien , ustedes pidan ayuda por los comunicadores que yo iré por la niña

claire: su nombre es rani

león : escucha , no puedes pelear tu solo contra wesker , ademas tu pide ayuda y nosotros peleamos

Nicolas : denegado , yo estoy al mando de esta misión

león se enojo al escuchar las palabras de Nicolas y león se enoja , por lo que decide decir la verdad acerca de lo que paso

león : ! DEJA DE VER A TU HERMANA EN ESTO ! Nicolas

claire : ¿como a su hermana ?

león : si , hace años en el accidente de racoom city , Nicolas perdió a su hermana a manos de wesker

claire : wow eso si que da de baja , descuida te ayudaremos a vengarte de wesker

claire poso la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Nicolas y este la toma , león solo le sonríe y le entrega el arma que se le cayo

león : toma tu arma , se te cayo cuando te caíste

**cuando un amigo se va !**

león ,claire y Nicolas se acercan por el puente y ven que rani esta atada con una soga y en una camilla , mientras le extraían sangre , claire miraba a wesker , en ese momento los gritos de rani llenaron el laboratorio , Nicolas dio un salto y con su cuchillo corto la soga que sostenía el cuerpo de la niña , Nicolas la cargo y se fue , cuando wesker lo noto que Nicolas se llevo a la niña , con toda velocidad lo envistió , león y claire se suman a la acción , claire levanta a rani y león comenzó a dispara al cuerpo de wesker , pero este esquivabas , Nicolas le hace una llave a wesker y le dispara en la cabeza , Nicolas y leon comenzaron a correr mientras wesker los perseguía , león y claire cruzan al puerta , pero Nicolas se quedo atras , cuando wesker llego hasta donde estaban los tres , wesker vio a Nicolas con la mano en la palanca

wesker : no te atrevas maldito desgraciado

Nicolas : es demasiado tarde para eso , no lo crees

Nicolas tiro de la palanca dejando a wesker y a el alli dentro , wesker enfurecido saca la magnum que lo acompañaba

wesker : te matare por eso

wesker le disparo a Nicolas en la rodilla y este cae de rodilla al piso , león ve la acción y trata de ayudarlo pero lo único que podía hacer es golpear la puerta de vidrio , Nicolas saco su cuchillo y se acerco a wesker , con un golpe certero lo apuñala en el pecho y con una llave lo dejo en el suelo , wesker se zafa y le dispara , pero con el cuchillo le da varias puñaladas en el pecho

Nicolas : fue un placer conocerte señor kennedy

Nicolas le sonríe a león y a claire , wesker le dispara en el pecho y para rematar le dispara en la cabeza , el cuerpo de Nicolas se desploma en el suelo , mientras león y claire corrían por la mansión hasta llegar al techo de esta , león mira a claire y nota las lagrimas de esta ya que Nicolas salvo a rani a costa de su vida , el helicóptero llego comandado por chris , león toma la ametralladora del helicóptero y comenzó a dispara contra los zombies , sherry sube a la niña al helicóptero mientras león y claire se defendían de los zombies

claire : león , tenemos que irnos ahora

sin escuchar león se acerca a claire , mientras chris y sherry miraban del helicoptero

león : cuida a rani por mi y dile que le deseo feliz cumpleaños

león se acerca a claire y roza sus labios con los de ella ,claire acaricia la cabeza de león , chris ve como león se propasa con su hermana , cuando león se separa de claire con una sonrisa le da un canto de mano a la nuca y claire queda media noqueada , chris se enoja pero leon le traba la puerta del helicóptero para que no baje , león con ayuda de sherry sube a claire y este traba la puerta

león : llévate a claire y rani

chris : maldición león , no lo hagas

leon : dije que te vallas

claire reacciona y ve como león con sus dos dedos le hacia un saludo militar mientras el helicoptero despegaba y el se quedaba en la mansión con los zombies y wesker , pero claire miraba por la ventana como leon se quedaba abajo , claire derramaba varias lagrimas pero leon se decidio y ella no pudo evitarlo

claire : león , león leonnnnnnnnnnnn

leon : hasta luego claire cuida a rani

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**contra el reloj **

luego de que león dejara a claire y rani a cargo de chris , león se decidio y ir a buscar a wesker , pero en el camino se encontró con los muertos vivientes , pero eso no lo detuvo , cuando se disponía a entrar a la mansion , leon vio que wesker estaba sentado en la sala principal con un perro de cada lado , cuando león entro intento dispara a los perros pero no tenia balas , pero los perros de wesker comenzaron a mostrar los dientes y gruñir

wesker : irónico , unas criaturas tan simples , pueden ser muy útiles

leon : claro , no sabia que te gustaban los animales

wesker : con solo tronar los dedos ellos me obedecen ,¿alguna pregunta ?

leon : si dos , la primera ¿por que estoy aquí cuando podría estas haciendo algo mas peligroso como cortar el pasto de mi casa y dos ¿codo les darás la orden a los perros cuando te destroce los dedos

wesker : maten al tipo ese

los perros atacaron a león pero este saca rápido su cuchillo y atraviesa la cara del primero , el segundo lo ataca y en medio de la habitación leon le dispara con su ballesta tres flechas , wesker se puso de pie y ataca a leon con su magnum , este se cubre del disparo y le responde con su ballesta , pero wesker las esquivaba

_mientras tanto ..._

crhis y sherry llevaban a claire y rani a un lugar seguro , cuando claire reacciono y le pide a chris que regrese por león ya que el solo no podía contra wesker y quizás necesitara ayuda

claire : chris da la vuelta , seguro león nos necesita

chris : estamos hablando de león , el nunca muere de enserio

sherry : claire , relájate , león saldrá sano y salvo , ademas es prioridad la misión

chris se siente arrepentido y recuerda que leon le salvo la vida en racoon city , quizás no debería dejar solo a su amigo , chris sacude la cabeza y da un giro al helicóptero

sherry : chris ¿que estas haciendo ?

chris : al diablo la misión , mi mejor amigo me necesita

claire solo sonríe al ver que su hermano cambia de opinión y se dirigen a la mansión de marcus para auxiliar a su compañero

claire : cargare la arma que queda en el helicóptero

sherry : necesitamos armas de grueso calibre para enfrentar a wesker

claire : es eso lo creo que es

sherry : si , le pedí a hunnigan que me las encargara , león las usara muy pronto

chris arrimo el helicóptero al gran ventanal que tenia la mansión y se ve a león peleando contra wesker , claire carga la ametralladora y comienza a dispara , wesker esquiva los disparos y león aprovecha para ponerse a cubierto , una vez vaciada la arma de claire , leon le dispara una flecha a wesker que estaba distraído y este se la quita con la mano , la sangre del pecho se notaba de lejos , claire comenzó a dispara en la espalda de wesker con rifles de alta potencia , sherry redirigía el helicóptero mientras chris bajaba a la mansión , una vez adentro chris solto varias granadas segadoras y wesker se tapo los ojos , león y chris aprovecharon para escapar pero wesker se recupero y se adelanto a los dos , cuando se les puso en frente el helicóptero aterrizo dejando al descubierto a rani , wesker vio la oportunidad y salto al helicóptero cazando a rani y saliendo por el otro lado , la movida de wesker fue tan rápida que no lo vieron venir

wesker : bueno , bueno creo que la arma esta en la otra mano

leon : suelta a rani ahora wesker

wesker : venga por ella señor kennedy

wesker desciende en un ascensor ubicado en medio del patio para llegar a su laboratorio donde leon estaba anteriormente , este trata de llegar pero la puerta se cerro , leon la golpeo con el puño y luego miro a chris

león : chris ¿eres un idiota ? , no espera cambiare mi sintaxis , ¡ ERES UN IDIOTA !

chris : OYE , SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDAR , ES TODO

león : si , ahora rani esta otra vez en manos de wesker por tu culpa ¿por que diablos volvieron ? ¿que parte de "no vuelvan por mi " no entendieron ?

claire : volvimos por ti y por que yo se lo pedí león

sherry : solo hay que salvar a rani ,es todo

león : hay que sencillo ( con sarcasmo ) , eso estuvimos haciendo todo el día

chris : oye , solo vine por que claire me lo pidió de acuerdo ,ademas que tu te hagas el héroe no te da derecho a hablar de esa forma

león solo cargo de nuevo su ballesta y fue a buscar a wesker

león : hay una forma de entrar ,pero es muy peligros , sherry y chris ustedes permanecerán en el aire

sherry : esta bien , como digas

león : claire ven conmigo , necesito que me cubras las espaldas

león y claire entran de nuevo a la mansión mientras león estaba con la sangre al cuello , claire notaba que su compañero se enojo con la desision que tomaron , pero poco inportaba ahora la prioridad era rani y encotar a wesker , acabar con el virus y restaurar el mundo , pero lo que no sabian es que los misiles con el virus estaban cargados , leon y claire tenian que correr contra el reloj para darle fin al plan de wesker

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**con la soga al cuello **

luego de que león diera las ordenes para el avance , claire y el entran a la mansión donde se llevaron a rani , león con la sangre al cuello y con el ceño fruncido , avanzaron con cuidado , pero cuando avanzaron pero en ese momento los zombies comenzaron a salir de a miles , leon y claire comenzaron a correr con toda su velocidad , pero desgraciadamente claire tropezó con la alfombra mientras los zombies se acercaban león frena de golpe y la toma de los brazos comenzandola a arrastra pero cuando ya quedaron contra la pared , empezaron a dispara

leon : maldicion , estamos atrapados

claire : si , me temo que caeremos ante ellos

leon : eso si que es una buena idea

leon con su ametralladora comenzó a dispara al suelo de madera , en unos segundo hizo un agujero y los dos cayeron dos pisos mas abajo

leon : levántate , ¿para que quedarnos sentados ?

los dos se levantan y siguen caminando , pero lo que les llamo la atencion es que habia varios licker , comenzaron a asechar pero leon sin mediar mas palabras comenzo a disparar , despues de varios tiros , leon se quedo sin balas , claire solo tenia su pistola

chris: claire , ¿que sucede ?

claire : no tenemos balas , las armas están vacías

chris : carajo , sherry están desarmados

chris toma el para caidas y se lo ata al cuerpo , sherry ve lo que chris planea hacer y trata de detenerlo , pero no puede soltar el mando del helicoptero , chris toma su cinturon y lo carga con varias granadas y municiones para sus amigos , cuando estuvo listo se lanzo para aterrizar en la azotea de la mansion , una vez a dentro se cominica con leon y este le responde

leon : chris ¿que diablos haces ?

chris : ¿este es tu comité de bienvenida ?

leon : ¿donde estas ?

chris : en la planta alta , aterirse en la azotea y baje por el balcón

leon : ok , nosotros estamos dos pisos mas abajo de la entrada

chris : mantengan su posición , les llevare las municiones cuando pueda

chris corta la comunicacion y corre a toda velocidad , pero cuando ve que los zombies estan por todos lados , cuando se cubre en la pared ve a barry lelvando una valija con varias muestras del virus T ,G y E , chris se apresura y coloca su arma en la cabeza de barry , este se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente

barry : ah , parece que las respuestas de la B.S.A.A. es mas rapida que de costumbre

chris : suelta la valija y rindete

barry : si ,quizás o ...

barry toma varias muestras del los virus y se las traga , chris al no poder creer lo que paso , en ese momento el cuerpo de barry se comenzo a combertir en una especie de zombie , pero a diferencia de los demas el podia controlar a los demás , con su arma cargada le empieza a dispara pero barry no recibe los impactos ya que los zombies se cruzan en el camino de las balas , chris tomo su escopeta y comezo a matar a los zombies , pero barry poco a poco fue creciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a medir tres metros y medio , chris le comenzó a dispara con su pistola pero sin efecto , barry piso el suelo con tanta fuerza que el suelo se rompió y los dos cayeron en el lugar donde se encontraban leon y claire

leon : wow servicio exprés , eso si es tener categoría

chris se pone de pie , pero los tres ven como barry se volvía a transformar en un mutante con garras asesinas , lo quie no sabian es que hay varios zombies rodeando toda la habitación y salir no era una opcion , pero los tres comenzaron a dispara pero su efecto , barry los atacaba con sus garras y estos los esquivaban , de repente por un parlante se empezaba a escuchar la risa de wesker

wesker : vaya, vaya parece que la soga esta en el cuello de ustedes ,lastima que sea barry quien los mate

leon : wesker da la cara !

barry : wesker , maldito esto era parte de un plan para desacerté de mi

wesker : asi es , veras como mencione antes , ¡ no me gusta tener competencia !

barry : ALBERT !

leon comenzó a subir por su espalda hasta llegar a la cien de barry , pero este descubre el plan de leon y lo toma con su mano arrojandolo contra chris y claire , chris se pone de pie y comenzo a dispara mientras retrocedia , claire y leon se subieron a su espalda pero los cuernos de barry comenzaron a salir y les bloque el camino , leon , claire y chris , estaban atrapados en una habitacion , si salian eran deborados por los zombies y si se quedaban corrian riesgo de ser asesinados por la mutacion de barry , la desicion es muy dificil ya que las dos opciones salian perdiendo

león : estamos atrapados

chris : es verdad ¿tenemos un plan ?

león : si el plan es salir vivos de esta mansión

con el corazon en la boca leon corre para distraer a la mutacion y los hermanos redfiel le disparar para atravesar la dura coraza de barry , pero era una tarea dificil , chirs se le ocure una idea que le pueda servir , claire le lanza varias granadas pero barry no le presta atencion , esta empesinado en acabar con leon , barry con sus garras se lanza contra leon y este de un salto se trepa a su brazo y con su ballesta le dispara una flecha en el ojo derecho y este se toma el ojo con las manos , chris ve como bajo los brazos habia una capa vulnerable , los tres comenzaron a dispara a la zona indicada y barry ca de rodillas , chris y leon aprovechan para atacar , pero claire le dispara en la cabeza , chris y leon con sus cuchillos comenzaron na cortar su garganta y este se lebanto y los tomo , claire le disparo en la herida del ojo derecho soltando a los dos , leon se buelve a trepar y con una granada se la mete en la herida del cuello , cuando salto la grana exploto derribando a barry

leon : listo van dos y falta uno

chris : bien hecho hermanita estoy orgulloso de ti

claire : de nada , ahora señores apresuremos el paso

pero antes de irse , barry se vuelve a levantar como si nada , pero esta vez si que estaba enojado , leon ,claire y chris ven asombrados de como ese tipo soporto tanto castigo y aun sigue de pie , era algo impresionante

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

**el desafio para kennedy **

los tres estaban estupefactos al ver que barry no moria con nada , pero leon , claire y chris le seguian disparando , pero no lo mataban

leon : maldita sea , este tipo es duro

sherry : quizas neseciten ayuda , lleven al inmortal a la azotea

los tres sigueron el plan de sherry , mientras barry trepaba por las paredes , leon , claire y chris hacian lo mismo

claire : leon , ayudame

leon volteo y ve que barry la tomo del pie , leon se lanzo a la cabeza de barry y con su cuchillo le penetra el ojo izquierdo , barry solto a claire y esta se pone a trepar por los agujeros de bala de la pared , leon se trepa a la cabeza y con su cuchillo lo empezo a apuñalar , chris y claire llegaron a la azotea mientras leon distraia a barry , quien con su lengua atrapa a leon y comenzo a apretar fuertemente

barry : oh , ¿ te duele señor kennedy ?

leon : esta es asqueroso

leon toma la ballesta y le dispara a la raiz de la lengua cortandola desde adentro , barry solto a leon y la lengua de barry yasia en el suelo , leon trepo pero barry lo toma con sus protuberancias , sherry preparo las armas del helicoptero

chris : sherry , dispara !

sherry : no puedo ,leon esta en medio

chris : dispara de una maldita vez

leon ve que sherry alisto las armas , tomo su ballesta y miro la cara de barry quien estaba destrozada

leon : oye barry hasme un favor y dime si esto duele

leon le tira un flechaso en el cerebro a barry , este suelta a leon y sherry comenzo a dispara al cuerpo mutado de barry ,las balas calibre 55 atravezaban el cuerpo mutado de barry

chris : sherry , los misiles

sherry apunto los misiles , pero barry se movia tan rapido que no le podia apuntar bien , leon vio la accion y se trepo en la cabeza de barry , el con sus manos sostubo la cara de barry en los agujeros de los ojos , sherry mira a leon con la mira

leon : sherry dispara ahora

sherry : ponte a cubierto

leon : solo dispara

sherry obedecio la orden y dispara los misiles , leon con gran velocidad dispara una flecha con una cuerda y el salio volando hasta llegar al helicoptero , los dos misiles destruyeron el cuerpo de barry y cae una tarjeta de acceso , chris y claire se acercan y chris la lebanta , pero nota que leon no estaba por ningun lado

claire : leon , oh no el se sacrifico

chris : leon , maldita seas por que te fuiste y nos dejaste aqui

leon baja del helicoptero y ve a claire llorando por su supuesta muerte y chris mirando el suelo

leon : no me voy a ningun lado

claire al ver a leon y escuchar su voz corre para abrazar a su amigo , leon la abraza tanbien pero chris lo abraza por atras y lo lebanta pero leon ve que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien , claire sin pensarlo lo abofetea

leon : auch ¿ por que fue eso ?

claire : por asustarme , por eso puedes ser descabezado de hay abajo mientras duerme

loen y chris se miran y luego mira a claire

claire : si te contesto de hay , si de hay

chris : si yo fuera tu , dormiría con la puerta de mi cuarto cerrada y la ventana trabada

leon : tengo una idea mejor , juguemos a la ruleta rusa que el tambor este lleno y empieza chris

chris y claire se miraron pero luego comenzaron a seguir el camino de desastres , con barry muerto solo quedaba wesker , león , claire y crhsi se adentraron en la mansión y llegaron al ascensor esquivando a los zombies , pero león tenia un presentimiento de antes de pelear con barry

león ve que había dos puertas y después de pensar mucho se deciden dividir , claire y chris se van por un camino y león se va por el otro

mientras leon corría por la plataforma ,se topa con ada quien la apuntaba con su arma , león noto el láser de su pistola y desenfunda su arman , ambos se apuntan con sus armas mientras caminaban en circulo

ada : vaya , pero si es el señor kennedy en persona

leon : sabes , hace años tu y yo pudimos hacer una buena pareja , pero tu te enviciaste con el dinero

ada : si , lo mas raro es que wesker ofrezca una recompensa por ti

leon : ¿asi no me digas ?

ada : si , docientos mil dolares , vales para mi mas muerto que vivo

leon : docientos grandes , vaya wesker esta desesperado

ada solo sonrie y antes de tirar del gatillo ,leon toma la pistola y ella gira con las manos trata de atraparla , pero antes de caer leon saca su cuchillo y lo apoya en su garganta

leon : un consejo , en distancias cortas es mejor un cuchillo

ada: wow si que no cambias

leon : basta de tonterías , ¿donde esta rani ?

ada: y a ti que te importa

leon la toma del cuello con las dos manos y la levanta hasta que sus pies llegan a sus rodillas , ada poco a poco se ahogaba pero no iba a decir nada

ada : suéltame , maldito que me sueltes

leon : no lo repetiré ¿donde esta rani ?

ada le da un rodillazo en la entre pierna a leon y este la suelta , ada se toma del cuello y leon la apunta con su arma a a la cien

ada: no sabras donde esta la mocosa si me matas

leon : ¿donde esta rani ? dilo ahora

_mientras tanto ..._

claire y chris corrían por el laboratorio hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada , pero los hermanos redfield la empujaron entre los dos y lograron abrir la puerta , al entrar vieron logotipos de umbrela , tricell y willpharma , cuando entraron vieron varios zombies encerados en unas jaulas de acrílicos , en otras jaulas había animales comunes y otros mutados , pero cuando chris y claire vieron una jaula de acrílico vieron a rani vestida con una bata de enfermo blanca con varios sueros en sus brazos , al ver lo que le hicieron claire comenzo a derramar lagrimas y chris comenzo a enjorce

chris : esto ya es imperdonable

claire: wesker debe morir

chris : eso de seguro , pero hay que sacar a rani

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**el desenlace**

cuando claire y chris vieron a rani encerrada en una jaula como una animal trataron de abrir de cualquier forma , chris tomo su arma y la cargo , apunto a la cerradura pero antes de dispara claire lo detiene

claire:¿ estas loco ? un disparo llamaría la atención de los guardias y no deben vernos aquí

chris : ¿ y que propones ?

claire: buscar la llave

chris : así ¿ y como lo haremos ? ¿ crees que wesker va a darnos la llave y dejar que nos vallamos ? ( con sarcasmo )

claire : sabes abecés tu sarcasmo duele

los hermanos redfield se adentraron mas en las jaulas para buscar la llave pero en las jaulas los licker ya comenzaban a oler a chris y claire , estos se sentían incómodos con la presencia de los licker , decidieron apresurar el paso , cuando escucharon la voz de wesker en el parlante

wesker : mm parece que los hermanos redfield quieren jugar

claire : wesker , ¿donde esta la llave ?

wesker : esta en uno de los asesinos de este lugar

chris : uno de los licker la tiene

las jaulas comenzaron a abrirse y los licker comenzaron a salir , con sus lenguas bífidas comenzaron a buscar el calor del cuerpo de los redfield , cuando los localizaron , comenzaron a correr en dirección a ellos

chris : hay que salir de aqui , pero ya

wesker : si sobreviven , el ascensor esta al final del pasillo , si llegan en una pieza nos veremos

claire : voy a matar a este tipo me tiene harta

chirs y claire corrieron hasta llegar al ascenso , claire llamo al ascensor pero tardaria dos minutos para llegar , cuando los licker doblaron en el pasillo los atacaron , claire y chris comenzaron a dispara con sus ametralladoras , los licker comenzaron a alejarse , pero uno de ellos tenia una llave atada al cuello , era el mas grande de todos

claire : la llave !

los licker comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente , pero uno de ellos lanzo su lengua hacia claire pero chris la atrapa rapidamente y lo atrae hacia el , sacando su cuchillo se lo clava en la cabeza , el mas grande decide pelear con chris y este ya no tenia balas usa sus manos para atacarlo

chris : wow me gustaría cambiar de lugar con león

mientras claire le disparaba a los demas licker , chris se puso a pelear con el mas grande , chris se lanza , pero el licker lo atrapa con su lengua , chris la toma y comenzó a tirar de ella igual que el licker , en el momento que chris le da ul ultimo tiron arrancando la lengua a la bestia , se trepa al lomo de la misma y lo toma con una llave , poco a poco el licker con los brazos de chris en el cuello se fue asfixiando poco a poco hasta que chris con su pie le pisa lña cabeza y le saca la llave

chris : claire la tengo

claire : que bien , el ascensor llego apresúrate

los dos se subieron al ascesor , pero uno de los licker metio la cabeza y el ascesor no cerraba , claire y chris con sus cuchillos lo decapitan , con las llaves en sus manos bajan para sacar a rani de la jaula

**el otro kennedy**

cuando leon peleaba con ada , este saca una foto de rani y la encara , con la foto en la mano , ella no sabia de que hablaba

leon : mira solo tiene ocho años

ada : no es mi problema , ahora si me disculpas

leon toma su chuchillo y la ataca , pero ada esquiva el ataque , antes de pelear contra ella leon la encara , antes del ataque final ada le revela algo muy irónico a leon

mike : hola leon ¿ cuanto tiempo

leon : mike , mike desgraciado ¿ que haces aqui ?

ada : no es muy bien parecido tu hermano , pero es mucho muy listo

mike : ¿como se veria que el gran agente leon kennedy tuviera un hermano criminal ?

leon : tu no eres mi hermano , maldito desgraciado ,ahora estas con wesker

mike: quizas pero eso no te importa

mike saca su arma y la apunta a la cabeza de leon , pero planea apretar el gatillo antes de que el se escape y diera aviso a la D.S.O. , pero antes de tirar del gatillo , ada se acerca y le lanza su cuchillo dejando a mike desarmado , leon le lanza una patada al pecho y mike cae al suelo , leon se acerca y mike se levanta rápidamente y retrocede

mike : ada , encárgate de el

leon : ¿ envías a una mujer a hacer tu trabajo ?

ada: típica actitud kennedy , sin ofender leon

mike se escapa mientras ada entretenía a leon con patadas y puños , leon trata de detener a su hermano , pero ada se le pone en el medio

leon : al diablo con esto

ada : wow vas al grano , me excita eso en un hombre

leon saco su cuchillo , ada de su liga también saco el suyo , ada ataca a leon pero este cubre el ataque con su cuchillo , leon la empuja , pero ada gira en diagonal y le corta el chaleco a leon , este toma el tajo de la ropa y no le presta atención , leon clava el cuchillo en la pared y se desabrocha el chaleco , ada también clava su cuchillo y se saca la bufanda que llevaba , después comenzaron a atacarse , hasta que leon con su cuchillo le corta el vestido a la altura de la cintura dejando ver su pierna

ada : mmmmm nada mal

leon : no , nada mal

leon vuelve a atacar a ada y le corta la tira del vestido a la altura del hombro que dejaba ver su sostén de encaje

leon : valla es un fino encaje

ada: AHHHH

ada ataca a leon , pero este los esquiva y le corta el vestido , pero ella se toma el vestido y toma su lanza garfio

ada : nos vemos leon

ada le lanza la llave a leon y este la toma pero cuando la ve ada llego al techo , en ese momento leon se comunica con claire y chris

chris : hey leon tenemos un problema

leon : ¿ que sucede ? ¿ problemas con rani ?

chris : si , esta encerrada en una jaula de el zotano , pero necesitamos dos llaves para abrirlo

leon : esta bien , ¿tienen la primera llave ?

chris : si la tenemos , pero la trampa era que necesitamos dos llaves

leon : descuida , yo tengo la segunda

chris : eso es genial , nos vemos en el zotano

leon cerro la trasmisión y se fue hasta el ascensor donde lo llamo y fue bajando para encontrar a los hermanos redfield para poder sacar a rani y acabar con wesker , pero ¿ que haría con mike ? y ¿ que haría con wesker ? , lo que era seguro para el es que no dejaria a rani en manos de umbrela , pero era seguro que ellos querían el anti virus de su sangre , para detener el virus E solo tenían que averiguar como detener los misiles de wesker y salvar a rani

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**hay que salir de aquí **

cuando leon llega donde estaba claire y chris ,leon le lanza la llave y deciden abrir la jaula , pero cuando la abrieron rani abre los ojos y comienza a llorar

rani :claire !

claire : rani ,ven aqui

las dos comenzaron a abrasare fuerte mientras la niña lloraba y claire derramaba una lagrima ,chris las abrazo tambien , pero noto que leon no se acerco solo se dedico a ver el suelo , chris se puso de pie y le extendió la mano

chris: bien hecho ...compañero

leon solo apreto el saludo , pero cuando chrisse quito del medio rani solto a claire y dio unos pasos hacia leon , pero este se puso de cunchillas abriendo los brazos ,rani solo sonrió y lo abrazo , claire solo sonreia mientras rani lloraba en el hombro de leon

leon : ya rani , no voy a dejar que te pase nada

rani : león tenia miedo ( llorando )

leon : descuida no dejare que te hagan daño , te lo prometo

todos se dedicaron a salir del laboratorio , mientras chris cargaba a rani en sus hombros como de costumbre ,leon estaba serio , mas serio que de costumbre para el gusto de claire , pero no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que paso

claire : leon , ¿ donde conseguiste la llave ?

leon : se la saque a uno de esos rastreros

claire : ah , bueno gracias

leon : ¿ por que ?

claire : por salvar a rani , como prometiste

leon solo sonrio , mientras estaban recorriendo los pasillos , seescucho la voz de wesker quien le hablaba , pero leon se enojo y lo desafio a mostrarse

wesker: vaya parecen que siguen vivos , pero bueno esto me dara la oportunidad de probar mi nueva arma contra ustedes

leon : wesker rata bastarda , da la cara

wesker : aun no señor kennedy ,¿para que apresurar la perfección ?

chris : ¿ perfección ? tu no eres perfecto

wesker : pero lo seré ,cuando mis misiles hallan alcanzado la atmósfera el virus evola contaminara a todos en el mundo que lastima que ustedes mueran antes de ver el gran triunfo de umbrela

leon : no te lo permitiré wesker

wesker : como quiera señor kennedy , que comience el juego

leon : NO ES UN JUEGO DEMENTE , de cualquier forma! caerás ¡

leon , claire y chris corren hasta llegar al final del laboratorio , pero entran a un contenedor en donde solo habia varias cajas de gran tamaño , pero leon cree que es mas de lo que ven

leon : no puede ser , CORRAN !

**los colosos **

cuando leon les dio la orden vieron como de la caja mas grande salia un coloso de tres metros , cubierto por un traje de combate negro y preparado para matar a leon

chris : claire lleva a rani a un lugar seguro

claire obedece la orden y se lleva a rani , leon y chris comenzaron a dispara al coloso pero las balas no le hacían daño ,chris y leon comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas pero el coloso seguía a leon , este con su ametralladora le disparaba mientras retrocedía pero no lograba detenerlo , chris subio rapido a la grua y cuando se puso a los controles con el gancho de esta lo golpeo en la cabeza , el coloso cayo al suelo y chis se bajo rapidamente para salir de ahi , pero cuando llegaron al ascensor , leon ve que el coloso se trataba de levantar y con su ametralladora le dispara a unos conteiner que estaba sujetos con cadenas y los cuatro caen sobre el coloso ,leon y chris se disponian a subir al ascesor y ven que la mano del coloso salia hacia arriba y se ponia de pie ,con toda su velocidad corrio para arrollar a leon y chris , pero estos cerraron el gran porton , pero eso no lo detuvo , con sus manos el coloso arranco el porton de acero , leon y chris subieron al ascensor seguido por el coloso

chris : maldita sea , esta cosa no se detiene con nada

leon y chris se sostienen de la cuerda de acero y leon le dispara , mientras en ascensor caia al vacio con el coloso , ellos escaparon hasta estar fuera de la mansion , pero el coloso los siguio y de una patada le da a leon quien se da la espalda contra una de las columnas de marmol de la mansion , chris le dispara pero este se arrincona entre el coloso y un caminon de nafta , el coloso le tira un puño a chris y este lo esquiva , chris se escapa y leon con su arma le dispara al camino que explota , leon se recarga a la pared con chris y caen rendidos , mientras estaban sentado en el suelo ..

chris : nesecito un cafe , ¿quieres uno ?

leon :prefiero una cerveza bien fría

chris : que sean dos y tu invitas

leon : si sabes creo que esto ... oh maldición

leon y chris ven que el coloso sobrevivio al ataque , los dos se ponen de pie y comenzaron a dispara ,pero en cuanto se les acabaron la balas , leon saca su cuchillo y chris hace lo mismo , pero en ese momento se escucha el helicoptero , era sherry quien con las armas de este le dispara al coloso , las balas le penetraban pero no lo detenia , chris sale corriendo ,pero leon no lo nota , cando se da la vuelta chris estaba subiendo a un tanque de guerra , elon lo sigue , pero cuando chris lo atropella , el coloso lo detiene con sus manos ,leon lo apunta con el cañon del tanque pero el coloso no se dejaba apuntar

leon : vamos ,solo un poco

sherry : descuida yo me encargo leon

sherry le dispara al coloso quien se distrae , leon aprobecha a apuntar a la cabeza del coloso

chris : LEON , FUEGO

leon le dispara al coloso volando la cabeza de este , pero cuando el coloso cae , el tanque también se voltea ,leon y chris salen rodando de este , pero sherry estaba preocupada

leon : gracias sherry te debo una

sherry : con una cena en un lugar romántico seria suficiente (con tono de chiste )

leon : si claro y luego me pediras que sea tu pareja en una fiesta de disfraces (burladonse de ella )

sherry : oye lo prometiste

leon y chris se ponen de pie pero chirs no se podia comunicar con su hermana , el comunicador no respondia , hasta que logro conseguir una conexión ,pero la otra voz no era de claire o rani

chris : claire ¿ estas bien ?

wesker : me temo que esa pregunta no es contestable

chris : wesker ¿ donde esta mi hermana ?

wesker : descuida , la estoy cuidando bien , a ella y a la niña

la trasmisión se cierra y chris se saca el auricular de la oreja pero leon nota la cara de preocupación , quizás chris cometió el peor error de su vida ,pero algo era seguro , wesker atrapo a claire y rani

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**un momento bastante desagradable **

cuando leon y chris se enteras de que claire y rani estan a manos de wesker , leon decide tomar cartas en el asunto , pero chris lo detiene

chris : ¿ a donde crees que vas ?

leon : por wesker , claire y la niña

chris : no , estamos aqui por tu culpa , si hubieras cuidado a rani en primer lugar no estaríamos aquí

leon : ¿ mi culpa ? , fuiste tu quien le dijo que corriera

chris : ah ¿ ahora es mi culpa ?

leon : todo esto es tu culpa , si quieres ayudar a tu hermana y a tu sobrina sera mejor que cierres la boca y me hagas caso de lo que te digo

chris : pero te subiste vos solo al caballo , ¿ quien te nombro líder a vos ?

leon : lo dice esta placa de la D.S.O.

chris : ¿ asi va a hacer ? ¿ es tu caso , tus reglas o afuera ?

leon : exacto , mis reglas nos mantienen vivos y si quieres estar en este equipo las respetaras

**el plan de erradicación**

mientras claire estaba desmallada , rani trataba de despertarla , cuando claire por fin abrio los ojos se encontró en una de las celdas de wesker , cuando trato de sacar su arma se dio cuenta de que no la tenia , cuando se acerca a los barrotes ve varios muertos caminando por los pasillos , parecía una cárcel comun y corriente , pero con rani estando allí no podía arriesgarse a que la lastimaran seriamente , cuando claire voltea ve a rani con algo raro en las manos

claire : rani ¿ que es eso ?

rani : una navaja

claire : ¿ de donde la sacaste ...? cuando leon la abrazo

rani : si , el la puso en mi bolsillo

claire : gracias novato ...

claire tomo la navaja y saca la hoja para poder abrir la jaula , despues de varios intentos claire logra abrir la jaula , claire saca a rani y toma su comunicador que estaba sobre la mesa , rani sin que claire la viera toma una pistola y la guarda en su bolsillo , claire se da vuelta y la toma del brazo y comienza a correr por el pasillo , cuando llegan al cuarto de control , claire trata de comunicar a su hermano o a leon pero no logra hacer nada , tomando su celular comenzó a grabar lo que decia la radio , el plan para erradicar la raza humana , pero wesker se descuido hablando , mientras claire grababa la conversación , no podia creer lo que escuchaba , wesker le aparecio por la espalda

wesker : vaya parece que el señor kennedy te entreno bien

claire : maldito , ¿que quieres en verdad ?

wesker : tu lo sabes , pero dame a la niña y me asegurare de que no sufras

claire : ¿ para que la quieres? es solo una niña

wesker : una niña con el secreto de la vacuna contra el virus E

claire : ¿rani tiene la cura en su sangre ?

wesker : asi es , para asegurarme de que mi plan no falle , debo consumir el antidoto del virus E

claire : ¿ que estas diciendo ?

wesker : debo devorar a la niña

_mientras tanto ..._

leon y chris estaban en una plataforma de vuelo , vieron misiles cargados con el virus , pero no vieron a wesker , mike ,claire o a nadie

leon : esta muy callado

chris : si demasiado , nos están esperando

leon y chris ven que un porta aviones se esta preparando para atacar , leon corre hasta un avion de guerra BMB-535

LOEN : CHRIS sube

chris sube en el avion con leon y despegaron , chris estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabia si leon sabia pilotear , pero eso no era el menor de los problemas , leon comenzó a bajar en picada para dejar caer cargas de profundidad que golpean contra el porta aviones , chris cubria la parte trasera del avion

chris : ¿venceremos a un porta aviones con un solo avion ?

leon : claro , eso si tenemos con que

chris : mas te vale o sino

leon : ¿ o si no que ?

chris : exactamente

leon maniobraba el avion esquivando los misiles que el porta aviones le disparaba , chirs derribaba los aviones enemigos , cuando leon solto las segunda carga de profundidad el porta aviones comenzo a decaer , leon decidio dispara los misiles que dieron en el blanco , chris seguia derribando aviones enemigos con tanta eficacia que varios se estrellaron en el porta aviones , cuando leon termino de localizar el punto débil del armatoste lanzo todas las armas al punto indicado , con tanta puntería que el porta aviones comenzó a hundirse en el mar , leon y chris comenzaron a festejar , pero el avion tenia desperfectos , con velocidad cayeron en picada , pero leon y chris se expulsaron del avión y cayeron en el mar a pocos metros de la costa

leon : bueno , punto para nosotros

chris : ¿ ahora que hacemos ?

leon : no tengo ni idea , pero si quieres podemos ir a buscar a wesker y a claire

leon y chris ven que a lo lejos hay un bunker subterráneo y se diriguen directo a el , pero leon sabe que claire habra escapado , pero los misiles estan destruidos , el unico que quedaba es wesker , cada segundo de retraso podia poner a claire y rani en peligro

chris : sabes leon , no fue tu culpa

leon : baya hasta que lo reconociste

chris : no lo arruines

leon : sabes que ellas no estan en peligro wesker me quiere a mi

chris : si , pero me debes mucho

leon : ¿que ? tu me debes mucho a mi

chris : ¿ que hiciste últimamente por mi ?

leon :organice tu boda y tu despedida de soltero

chris : a si lo recuerdo peirs te fotografió a ti acostándote con la bailarina

leon : si , recuerda que le rompa la cara a peirs y a ti por dejar que haga eso

cuando terminaron de caminar entraron al bunker , leon comenzó a oler un olor fétido y nauseabundo algo que olia como a carne descompuesta o algo asi , llegaron a un pasillo y vieron una cocina con tiras de carne descompuesta , lo que hizo que leon y chris lo ignoraran , caminaron hasta llegara un cuarto de mando , en una de las camaras de seguridad llegaron a ver a wesker cenfrentando a claire , pero esta no podi hacer nada , wesker volteo a la camara y le disparo , chris se desespero y golpeo con su mano el tablero , leon lo mueve y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la carcel que estaban , pero toda la zona estaba llenas de muertos y licker , en ese momento leon empuño su ballesta y chris su escopeta

continuara


	18. Chapter 18

**iniciando escape **

cuando leon y chris llegan al bunker subterráneo comenzaron a atacar a los muertos vivos , pero ellos les llamo la atencion , chris con la escopeta despejaba el camino , leon toma la ballesta para atacar a la cabeza , cuando avanzaron hasta llegar al cuarto central habia dos pasillos , pero de los dos llegaban los muertos , muertos a la izquierda y derecha , tambien en la espalda , leon y crhis estaban atrapados entre los muertos

chris : esto se va a poner feo

leon : lo pero de todo es morir junto contigo

leon y chris comenzaron a dispara , pero en ese momento que los zombies caian , leon ve una soga que colgaba de una plataforma , leon con un disparo certero corta la soga que cae a los pies de chris , este se trepa y comienza a subir por la misma, mientras leon estaba ocupado con los muertos chris llega a la plataforma y comienza a disparar , leon aprovecha para trepar pero antes de poder llegar a la plataforma chris le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a subir , estos corren para apresurar el paso

_mientras tanto ..._

claire y rani estaban frente a wesker , quien le confeso lo que planea hacer para obtener el anti virus , claire le lanza un puño pero wesker lo bloquea y la golpea con la rodilla en el estomago , claire saca su cuchillo y ataca a wesker , pero este esquiva los cortes y toma a claire del cuello , claire se zafa y le da una patada el el abdomen , wesker solo la buelbe a tomar de los brazos , claire se desliza por ensima de wesker y este gira dando una patada en su espalda , claire cae al suelo pero wesker la toma del pelo y la levanta tiramdo su cabeza para atras wesker la prepara dejando al descuvierto su cuello , con un canto de mano el planeaba terminar con claire , pero antes del ultimo golpe , se escuchan dos disparos , rani le disparo a wesker dos veces en las costillas , cuando este voltea recibe dos disparos de escopeta en la espalda seguido de dos flechazos , leon y chris llegaron para ayudar a claire , wesker ataca a los dos pero leon esquiva el ataque y le clava una flecha mas en la espalda , wesker se quita la flecha y se la arroja a leon , pero este la esquiva , leon le tira una patada a wesker , pero este la toma con su mano y arroja a leon contra una pared , chris comenzo a dispara contra wesker , pero este esquiva los disparos , wesker toma a chris del cuello y lo alza , chris comienza a tirar puños a su cara pero no le hace daño , wesker comenzo a estrangular a chris , pero leon logra llegar a tiempo , pone sus brazos debajo de los de wesker y con las palmas en la nuca de este wesker queda en una llave de leon , chirs se suelta y de la un gancho al estomago, wesker se zafa y gira hasta esta detrás de leon y le da una patada a la espalda , leon choca contra chris , leon se lebanta y mira a wesker , pero en ese momento se escucha una voz de la alarma que se activo la auto destrucción del bunker

wesker : parece que no seré yo quien los aniquile

leon : chris lleva a rani y claire lejos de aqui

chris : leon , no te dejare solo

leon : AHORA CHRIS !( apuntando con la ballesta )

chirs ,claire y rani salen corriendo , pero leon se queda con wesker , este comienza a dispara , pero wesker esquivaba los disparos , wesker atrapa la ballesta y se la saca de la mano a leon , este toma la cabeza de wesker y le da un rodillazo , wesker lo toma del cuello en una llave , mientras el sonido de la alarma sonaba intensamente

wesker : ¿ escucha eso señor kennedy ? es el sonido de su fin

leon : mi ... nombre... es ... leon

leon le da varios codazos en las costillas a wesker quien suelta a leon , este se pone de pie y le da un rodillazo al menton , una vez que wesker estuvo en el piso leon comenzó a darle puñetazos a la cara , leon pone de pie a weker y lo vuelve a golpear , cuando wesker estuvo en el suelo leon trato de correr , pero wesker fue mas rapido y lo tomo del pelo , wesker lo jalo hacia atras pero leon no se vencería tan facil

wesker : no te iras hasta que yo lo diga

wesker arroja a leon corta unos barriles que habia en la la habitacion , haciendo que leon se golpeara la cabeza

wesker : no te iras hasta que estes muerto , LO JURO

_mientras tanto..._

chris corria con su hermana y su sobrina , pero cuando se detuvieron chris la mira a rani , pero esta saca el arma con el que le dispar a wesker

chris : rani ¿ quien te enseño a dispara ?

claire : no me mires a mi , yo no le enseñe eso

rani : no, fue leon

chris y claire :¿ leon ? maldito

en ese momento claire decide contar a chris lo que paso hace tiempo , pero ella pensó que mejor no se lo dijera

claire : veras chris , hace tiempo tuve que dejar a cargo de rani a leon , mientras yo no estuve rani me dijo que leon le enseño varias tecnicas de supervivencia , pero no me imagine que le habia enseñado a usar un arma de fuego

chris : ¿ que mas te enseño leon ?

rani : me enseño como encortar a alguien a través de los rastreadores

chris : claro , sherry tiene los rastreadores como nosotros , necesitamos encontrar a sherry rápido

todos comenzaron a correr para buscar la salida guiándose por los rastreadores , pero claire no dejaba de pensar como estaria leon , ya que el solo no podia pelear contra wesker , pero eso a chris no le molesto mucho , todos llegaron al cuarto de maquina donde la computadora anunciaba que solo quedaba unos cinco para que el bunker explotara en mil pedazos , cuando llegaron los recibio sherry

sherry : oigan , vamonos la nafta no le dura mucho a esta cosa

chris : eso es una buena idea

todos suben al helicoptero , pero sherry se da cuenta de que leon no esta , de inmediato se ve como sherry aterriza el helicoptero pero chris se lo reprocha , claire carga su arma y baja , pero chris sabe que leon sabe cuidarse solo

sherry : ve a buscar a leon , rapido que yo espero

chris : oye ¿ por que te preocupas por el ?

sherry : ese tipo me debe una cena y sera mi pareja para la fiesta de disfraces , el me lo prometio

chris : si pero , las promensas de leon no valen nada jajjaja( bajando del helicoptero )

sherry : oye , una cena es una cena

chris y claire bajan del helicoptero par aayudar a leon , pero si no salen dentro de cinco minutos todo estara perdido , los hermanos redfield corrian a toda velocidad mientras el tiempo avanzaba , para ellos cada segundo valia , pero leon no soportaria solo contra wesker

continuara


	19. Chapter 19

**cuando cae el sol **

cuando leon trataba de sobrevivir cinco minutos para que wesker pereciera en la explosión con el , pero wesker era muy veloz para poder acertar con las flechas , wesker golpea a leon en el pecho con un talón de mano y leon choca de espaldas contra la pared , leon trata de ponerce de pie y tomar su ballesta , pero wesker le patea la ballesta y lo golpea en la cabeza , con su codo , mientras claire y chris corrian para ayudar a leon , pero se detubieron al ver que la soga con la que bajaron estaba ocupada por los muertos , quien la rodeaban , chris comenzo a dispara , pero wesker escucho los disparos

wesker : vaya , parece que tus amigos vienen a ayudarte

leon : chris idiota , no vengas

pero leon estaba con la soga al cuello , el bunker estaba a punto de explotar y sus amigos estaban dentro , cuando leon se puso de pie tomo su cuchillo y le hizo frente a wesker , quien lo golpea con un puño en el pecho y otro a las costillas , leon siente como sus costillas se rompen y este le corta la mejilla a wesker , wesker se enoja y lo lanza contra la camara de control , donde wesker tenia preparado los virus , chris y claire se ponen a pelear contra los muertos , hasta que chirs pone una rodilla en suelo y claire se trepa hasta llegar a la soda , chris comienza a trepar tambien y llegan a la plataforma , con toda su velocidad corrieron y llegaron cuando wesker estaba de espaldas a ellos ,con unos disparos certero le dispararon en la espalda , wesker se da vuelta y con sus brazos extendidos arrasa a los redfields , pero chris se pone de pie y comienza a dispara , wesker lo esquiva , mientras tanto leon abre la valija y va varias muestras del anti virus , leon toma varias muestras y se hacerca a wesker mientras los redfields peleaban , chris le tira una patada a wesker , leon barre las piernas de wesker y cuando cae al suelo , leon rueda y le inyecta varias muestras en el pecho , wesker se levanta pero perdio la habilidad de esquivar balas , leon , chris y claire comienza a dispara , pero wesker seguia tan duro como siempre , la computadora comenzo a soltar el gas en los tubos , leon con su ultima bala le dispara y la bala atraviesa el hombro de wesker y le da a un tubo de gas

wesker : eso no te sirvio de nada

leon : oh yo creo que si , adios wesker

wesker se da vuelta y ve las llamas , pero antes de reaccionar el tubo explota en la espalda de wesker y este sale expulsado por la explosión , leon aprovecha y le da una patada a wesker en pecho clavandolo en uno de los tubos que exploto , wesker yacía con un tubo el el centro de su pecho y leon se pone de pie , pero estaba muy herido

leon : se acabo wesker , chirs claire vamos a casa

chris : te sigo ...compadre

los tres salieron corriendo a gran velocidad , pero su camino estaba bloqueado por los muertos vivientes , leon y chris comenzaron a luchar , mientras claire subia por las escaleras , hasta llegar a la azotea , uno de los muerto comienza a forcegear contra chris y este no se lo podia quitar de ensima , leon ve la accion y con su ballesta le dispara una flecha en la cabeza , chris sube por las escaleras , pero cuando el bunker comienza a colapsar , leon quedo colgado , pero chris se acerca

chris : oye ¿ como puedo agradecerte por lo que hiciste ?

leon : SÁLVAME CABEZA HUECA

chris : ah claro , tienes razon

leon : CHRIS !

chris : ok, ok , que caracter

chris ayuda a subir a leon , mientras la escalera se derrumbaba , leon , chris y claire llegan a la azotea justo con el ocaso en sus espalda , pero el bunker ya se estaba incendiando , claire se trepa a la escalera del helicoptero , mientras chris y leon mataban a los últimos muertos , pero cuando subio chris , leon esperaba su turno , cuando por fin se trepo , wesker con forma mutada , atrapa la pierna de leon y lo empuja hasta abajo , leon en la azotea veia que wesker poseía grandes brazos de gorila , pero de metal , wesker con sus enormes puños trata de atacar a leon pero este esquivaba los golpes , leon toma su ballesta y le apunta a wesker , pero chris le arroja su correa con granadas , leon le apunta a la correa

wesker : ¿ sabe que pasa si juega con fuego señor kennedy ?

leon : te quemas

leon le dispara a la correa y las granadas comienzan a explotar llebandose a wesker al fondo de las llamaradas , pero leon seguía con los dedos de wesker en el pie derecho , leon saca su cuchillo y comienza a cortar los dedos de wesker , leon logra zafarse y este corre a la escalera del helicóptero , pero el viento hacia que leon no pudiera subir , wesker comenzo a trepar otra vez pero con su rostro quemado por la mitad , leon le dispara varias flechas y el reloj de la computadora solo quedaba un minuto , leon trato de correr y salta cayendo al soporte de helicóptero , leon logra sostenerse

wesker : KENNEDYYYYYYYYY

wesker lo atrapa con sus brazos que comenzaron a crecer , sherry no podia dispara , ya que estaba de perfil , chirs y claire comenzaron a dispara pero no le hacia nada , para salvar a sus amigos leon se suelta y cae en las espalda de wesker , con la killer 7 y la magnum de wesker le apunta a la cien

leon : oye wesker , pide un deseo

leon le dispara , y wesker suelta el helicoptero , wesker se movia para todos lados y leon se sostenia , pero salta y rueda por el suelo , quedando frente a wesker mientras el helicoptero no podia dispara , wesker sale de agujero con su cuerpo quemado , leon estaba contra la pared ya que wesker era muy resistente , claire sin para disparaba pero nada , leon no sabia que hacer , chris abre la caja mientras claire le dispra con su pistola

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

**el fin de wesker **

leon estaba contra la pared evitando que los golpes de wesker lo lastimaran mas de lo que ya estaba , leon le dio varias patadas a los puños de wesker pero este seguía avanzando , sherry logro equilibrar el helicóptero y comenzó a dispara , los disparos que sonaban en el cuerpo de wesker no lo detenían , wesker estaba con la sangre en la cabeza y con un solo objetivo , el de matar a leon , leon con su ballesta le disparo pero no le hizo ningun rasguño , wesker toma un gran trozo de la azotea y se lo arroja a leon , este lo esquiva y le dispara con la ballesta , hasta cierto punto que ya no tiene flechas , pero wesker seguia de pie , wesker toma la ballesta de leon y la parte con una sola mano , leon estaba desarmado , pero cuando las balas del helicoptero se acabaron , el cuerpo deztrosado de wesker se eguia moviendo , pero algo paso , del bunker le cae a lein un AK-47 , leon la toma y al lado suyo cae mike , ese tipo parecido a el de pelo negro y de smoking blanco que resaltaba los ojos marrones que el tenia , tomo otra AK-47 y los dos hermanos comenzaron a disparar , mike se acerca a wesker y le dispara en la cara , wesker cae al suelo , mike se acerca a leon y en su mano tenia una muestra del virus E **  
**

mike : toma la muestra y vete de aqui

leon : peor mike

mike : dije , VETE DE ...AQUI( apuntando con su arma )

leon : somos amigo

mike :somos hermanos y te adoro

leon : uno es de plata ( señalando a mike )

mike : y el otro es de oro ( señalando a leon )

leon sonríe por la tipica frace de los kennedy que le recordaba su infancia con su hermano y sale corriendo , cuando llega al helicóptero , leon guarda la muestra en su bolsillo , a los pocos metros el helicóptero pierde el equilibrio , pero al mirar era wesker quien volvió, wesker sostenía el helicóptero con sus tentáculos recién mutados , pero leon tenai algo especial para wesker , leon ve la caja verde de madera , la abre y carga si fiel lanza cohetes , leon se acerca a la corniza y le apunta a wesker

leon : tragate esto wesker

leon le dispara pero wesker con sus brazos mutados atrapa el misil que lo detiene a centímetros de su cara

wesker : ja fui mas rapido que ti señor kennedy

leon : tal vez seas rapido , pero yo soy mas listo , adios wesker

leon toma la ametralladora que su hermano le dio y con las ultimas balas leon le dispara al misil que explota en la cara de wesker acabando con su vida , la explocion hiso sacudir el helicoptero , haciendo que rani cayerra al vacio , leon salta de el helicoptero y la atrapa en el aire , mientras los dos caian , leon toma el lanza garfios que ada le dio y lo dispara , leon comienza a subir y llega a salvo pero rani se asusto tanto que se desmayo , leon solo penzaba en su hermano , el le salvo la vida , pero mike , sera mi hermano

**el cumpleaños de rani**

tres dias despues de la derrota de wesker , leon se encontraba solo en su departamento , sentado en su sillon negro como siempre , con las luces apagadas y en completo silencio , destapo una botella de whiskys y se puso a beber , cuando llamaron a la puerta , leon se levanto , dejando el vaso en la mesa , apenas abrio la puerta vio la cara de claire y rani , leon solo volvio a cerrar la puerta y tratar de ignorarlas

claire : hey leon , espera no es lo que parece

leon : oh si , es lo que parece

rani : oye , vamos abre , ¿o a caso tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo ?

leon : este feo negocio fue culpa de ustedes dos

claire : esta bien , nos disculparemos y nos iremos a empacar

leon :¿ empacar ? ¿a donde van ?

claire : acepte un puesto en terra save , nos iremos mañana a nueva york

leon : buen viaje

rani : vamos abre , por favor

leon pego un suspiro y decidio entre abris la puerta , rani paso primero , luego claire , cuando iba a cerrar la puerta chris la detiene y entra , luego jill , sherry , barry , piers , rebecca y por ultimo jake

leon : ¿que demonios hacen todos aqui ?

leon encendio la luz y los vio a todos disfrazados , claire y rani de adas , chris tenia un pañuelo rojo con lunares blancos en la cabeza y un parche en el ojo , jill estaba disfrazada de bruja , sherry estaba disfrazada de vampiresa y jake con la mascara y los guantes de hombre lobo , barry y rebeca estaba vestidos de mafiosos y piers estaba vestido de cyberdan

leon : oigan , el manicomio esta a 20 kilómetros para la calle dos

jill: leon , es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina , muestra mas respeto

leon : ¿ respeto ? , entran en mi casa sin permiso , todos vestidos de forma estupida ¿ de que respeto hablas ?

jill : de tu disfraz , sherry dice que tu prometiste ser su pareja de baile

claire : es cierto , estoy de testigo

leon :ok dejemos lo a democracia , todos lo que quieren que me ponga un disfraz

todos levantaron la mano , pero a leon no le sorprendía , el único fue jake , leon le dio las gracias , pero jake levanto la mano como los demás

leon : no esperaba eso de ti jake

chris : el pueblo a hablado

leon : ¿ cual es el disfraz que debo ponerme ?

rani : este de el caballero de la luna

leon : ¿ QUE ? , NO NI DE BROMA ME PONDRÉ ESO

claire : o puedes ponerte el de ratón mitzy que chris consiguió para ti

leon : todo empezo por esa maldita rata , me quedo con el primero

leon se cambio de ropa en unos minutos mientras todos celebraban y reian , leon salio del baño disfrazado de illidan stormrage , todos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas

leon . me siento tan humillado

piers : oye te saco otra foto

leon : ¿piers ? ¿eres tu ?

piers : si , claro que soy yo

leon se acerca a piers y con la mano derecha lo golpea con el puño , chris solo se rie , mientras piers se pone de pie

piers : ¿ estas loco o que comiste ?

chris : se acodo de la despedida de soltero , cuando tu lo fotografiaste con la bailarina exótica

jill : ¿bailarina exótica ?

chris : luego hablamos

leon se acerca a la mesa y jill va con leon , pero antes de que leon estire la mano a la comida , jill le golpea suavemente la mano con los dedos

jill: ¿que modales son esos ?

leon : si yo tambien me alegro de verte ( con sarcasmo )

en ese momento jill trae a la mesa de leon una torta tapada con usa sabana blanca y otra con una sabana celeste , ya que todos consideraban a jill una cocinera excelente

jill : bueno , les rebelare mi nueva receta , lo llamo " lluvia de chocolate "

jill saco la sabana dejando ver una tarta de chocolate con crema batida y cerezas , jill toma el cuchillo y selecciona a la persona

jill : la primera porción sera para ... leon

chris : oye ¿ por que el ?

piers : si , eso es trampa

barry : fraude

jill: por favor amigo , sin leon no estariamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi sobrina

jill decidio cortar la tarta de chocolate y darle la primera porción a leon , este la miro fijo

leon : ¿ esta envenenada ?

jill: no , come con seguridad

despues de un rato , rani abrio los regalos , ya la fiesta habia terminado y los invitados se iban a sus casa , claire y leon se diriguieron a su auto , pero sherry los espiaba con chris , leon se puso a despedir a claire , pero esta se da vuelta y lo besa , sherry estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad como es de costumbre , pero chris le tapa la boca

chris :shhh no arruines el momento

claire se sube al auto y leon recibe una llamada de hunnigan , leon se saca el disfras y sube a su auto , pero al ver en el asiento del compañero , era chris quie acepto en caso con el , el bio-terrorismo otra vez , pero en Mexico , leon y chri se dirigieron para alla de inmediato

**hasta aqui les dejo , pero no se pierdan mi prox fic " operación virus E"**


End file.
